Oh Bersaudara
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Bagaimana cerita masa lalu dari Oh bersaudara? Bagaimana pula cerita mereka berjumpa dengan pasangan masing-masing? Well Saya juga penasaran sebenarnya . Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek Exo in here!
1. Perjumpaan Kita Di Atap

Perjumpaan Kita di Atap

Matahari mulai bersinar dengan teriknya. Para burung silih berganti terbang ke segala arah. Mengeluarkan kicauan-kicauan lembut yang membuat ramai keadaan langit, tapi juga menciptakan situasi yang sangat menenangkan.

Di sebuah atap sekolah, SM High School, seorang cowok dengan seragam lengkapnya, berbaring di sebuah kursi panjang. Menutupi wajahnya dari terik matahari dengan payung berwarna kuning yang ditenggerkan di kursi. Mencoba untuk tertidur dengan nyanyian melalui earphone yang dikenakannya. Angin bersemilir lembut yang menambah keinginannya untuk terlelap.

Keaadaan di atap sunyi senyap. Para siswa lainnya sedang belajar di kelas. Atapnya yang sangat luas menambah kesunyian yang menghanyutkan.

Si siswa yang sedang bersantai di atap tidak peduli meski ini masih jam pelajaran. Otaknya terlalu penat untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan otaknya akan semakin padat jika memaksakan tetap berada di tengah orang banyak. Sekalipun itu pelajaran yang disukainya, tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya jika dia sedang tidak ingin.

Dia tenggelam dalam alunan musik. Sudah tertidur dan mulai masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Tapi kemudian dia segera terbangun lagi ketika matahari menerikkan matanya yang tertutup. Seseorang menurunkan payung dari atas wajahnya.

Cowok itu membuka matanya dan bersiap menghardik siapapun yang mengusik tidurnya. Pandangan masih silau akibat radiasi matahari yang masuk ke pupil matanya. Dia tidak dapat melihat jelas orang yang sudah menganggunya. Cowok itu pun mengerjapkan matanya. Menarik lepas earphonenya dengan kasar.

"Beraninya!".

Cowok itu kini melihat jelas orang yang sudah membangunkannya. Dan semakin jelas karena orang tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada cowok tersebut. Memastikan apa cowok itu benar tertidur atau tidak.

Sedang cowok yang tadinya bersiap untuk menyemprot, jadi terdiam. Dia merasa bodoh karena dia berpikir mungkin dia sudah mati, atau malaikat sedang turun ke bumi dan kini berada di depannya. Dengan kata lain, cowok itu terpanah pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau seharusnya berada di dalam kelas anak muda".

Cowok itu mendengar suara orang itu yang sangat halus dan merdu. Mungkin dia memang sudah mati dan berjumpa dengan malaikat yang sangat baik hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau membolos?! Yak! Kau seharusnya belajar dengan baik di dalam kelas! Jangan membuang waktumu dengan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna!".

Cowok itu segera menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia memang berwajah malaikat, tapi ucapannya sangat kasar!

"Yak! Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Kenapa murid sepertimu juga berada disini?! Atau kau murid baru?! Kau tersesat?!".

Tanpa terduga orang itu mendadak tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Si cowok merasa tersinggung karena dirinya ditertawakan tanpa dia tau apa penyebabnya.

Cowok itu mendorong tubuh di hadapannya. Dengan pelan karena dia tidak mau orang di hadapannya sampai terjatuh. Bagaimanapun orang di depannya ini berwajah bagai malaikat. Cowok ini akan sedih jika dia sampai terluka atau menangis. Walau sepertinya mustahil dia akan menangis.

"Aigoo. Lucunya. Siapa sih namamu?".

Orang tersebut memperhatikan name tag pada seragam si cowok. Si cowok diam tidak bergerak. Memberikan izin bagi orang tersebut untuk melihat namanya. Mungkin si cowok sengaja.

"Oh Se Hoon. Sehun? Salam kenal Sehun,"

Orang tersebut mengelus kepala cowok yang ternyata bernama Sehun. Sehun terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menepis tangan orang tersebut. Apa-apaan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil!

"Minggir!"

Si orang minggir untuk memberi jalan bagi Sehun. Sehun berdiri dari rebahannya. Dia menarik vest seragamnya yang sedikit kusut. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dia berdiri untuk memandang orang yang masih menatapnya dengan gemas, tapi dibalas dengan wajah datar oleh Sehun.

"Sana segera kembali ke kelas! Tubuh kecil sepertimu berbahaya sendirian di atap ini!"

"Yak! Aku tidak kecil! Aku juga bukan anak kecil! Hei! Hei! Kau mau kemana! Jangan pergi! Aku belum selesai protes!"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan orang tersebut. Dia terus berjalan meninggalkan orang yang menyerukan kekesalannya. Sehun menutup pintu atap hingga si orang tidak dapat melihat tubuh Sehun lagi.

...

Murid-murid entah dari kelas berapa tampak seru bermain bola di lapangan. Cowok dan cewek berlari mengejar bola sambil berteriak-teriak. Mereka menggiring bola pada satu arah yaitu gawang.

Seorang cowok tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam duduk diam di kelasnya. Suasana kelas yang ditempati si cowok sangat ribut. Tapi dia tidak ikut dalam keributan. Bahkan dia tidak mau.

Pintu depan kelas terbuka. Guru masuk ke dalam. Semua murid berlari duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sedangkan si cowok masih setia memandangi keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Oh Se Hoon. Sampai kapan kamu mau menatap keluar? Atau kamu mau dikeluarkan?"

Sehun dengan terpaksa mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menatap guru dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi guru tersebut yang ternyata perempuan, sedang hamil. Membuat Sehun tidak tega.

Guru tersebut yang bernama Taeyeon, hanya menghela napas. Bersabar menghadapi muridnya yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini. Dia sedang hamil jadi harus banyak bersabar.

"Seonsangnim hanya sebentar saja. Saya hanya menyampaikan kalian sebuah berita. Kalian tau kan saya akan melahirkan sebentar lagi. Jadi saya akan cuti selama sebulan,"

Murid-murid riuh mendengar kabar menggembirakan dari sang guru. Mereka menyampaikan doa bagi keselamatan Taeyeon sangnim mereka. Taeyeon sangnim tersenyum manis pada mereka semua.

"Karena itu akan ada yang menggantikan saya. Masuklah seonsangnim,".

Seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam. Para murid cewek langsung berbisik-bisik akan kedatangan orang tersebut. Pasalnya orang itu adalah namja. Dengan mata bulat yang indah dan paras yang cantik seperti malaikat.

"Perkenalkan diri kamu" Taeyeon mempersilahkan seseorang tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Xi Lu Han imnida. Bangapseumnida,"

Seseorang bernama Luhan tersebut membungkukan badan. Kemudian dia tersenyum pada semuanya. Para murid langsung bersikut-sikutan karena senyuman manis guru mereka.

Sangat manis sampai matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Sangat manis sampai membuat Sehun terpanah untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini. Dan Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam menatap sosok malaikat di depan.

Luhan yang menatap silih berganti ke semua orang, terhenti ketika dia melihat Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Luhan yang kesal karena dikira anak kecil. Dan Sehun yang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa sangat bodoh.

Mana dia tahu Luhan itu seorang guru. Dia mengira Luhan itu sebaya dengannya. Wajahnya sangat manis dan terlihat seperti umur belasan.

"Mulai sekarang Luhan saengnim akan menggantikan saya menjadi wali kelas kalian. Apa kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya?"

"Seonsangnim, berapa umurmu?" tanya seorang murid.

"20 tahun,"

"Waaaaaa… " seru semua murid minus Sehun. Sehun malah terpelongo. Taeyeon tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi. Dia terlihat seperti sebaya kalian kan? Sebenarnya dia 4 tahun lebih tua dari kalian," jelas Taeyeon sangnim.

"Masih muda! Kenapa dia bisa jadi guru secepat itu?"

"Dia hanya pelatihan selama satu bulan disini. Luhan sangnim sebenarnya masih kuliah di bagian marketing,"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan dari Taeyeon sangnim. Para murid saling berkomentar pelan.

"Luhan sangnim, anda pasti sangat pintar bisa pelatihan secepat itu,"

"Itu..."

"Iya benar. Dia sangat pintar. Dia bahkan mendapat beasiswa setiap tahunnya,"

Murid-murid terkagum. Udah tampan, manis, wajahnya muda, pintar pula. Murid-murid akan semangat jika yang mengajar seperti Luhan.

"Anak-anak, patuhlah pada Luhan sangnim selama sebulan ini. Jangan menakalinya seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Saya. Dia mungkin saja akan segera mengundurkan dirinya jika kalian begitu,"

Semuanya terkekeh mendengar candaan dari sangnim kesayangan dan juga yang menjadi wali kelas mereka. Sehun tidak ikut-ikutan. Dia terus diam tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Luhan menyadari kelakuan Sehun yang sangat aneh.

...

"Kau disini lagi,".

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah suara berasal. Sehun memutar malas bola matanya setelah melihat si pemilik suara.

"Aku tau kau masih bisa mendengarku dengan jelas walau kupingmu terpasang headset,".

Sehun melepaskan headsetnya. Menatap datar pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Yak! Kau sudah tau aku gurumu! Sopanlah sedikit!"

Sehun menghela napas. Putus asa.

"Baiklah! Luhan sangnim, apa mau anda?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau kecewa karena ternyata aku bukan anak kecil seperti yang kau duga? Aku bahkan lebih tua empat tahun darimu"

"Kau pasti sudah tau. Semua orang di kelas dan semua orang di dunia ini akan mengira kau anak kecil dengan wajahmu itu!"

"Berhenti menyebutku anak kecil!"

"Tingkahmu saja sekarang seperti anak kecil! Kau menuntut tidak terima seperti anak-anak!"

"Aku tidak menuntut! Aku hanya minta kau berhenti memanggilku anak kecil! Kau yang membalas seperti ini yang kekanakan!"

Sehun merasa kalah. Benar kata Luhan. Luhan hanya bertanya padanya. Tapi bagi Sehun pertanyaan Luhan sangat kasar. Sehun tidak terima dan membalasnya.

"Kau bisa bersikap kasar. Tapi kau diam saja di kelas". Luhan berdecak.

"Apa kau juga kasar seperti ini di rumah?".

"Jangan mengungkit rumah! Ini masalah antara aku dan kau!"

Luhan terkejut akan jeritan mendadak Sehun. Wajah Sehun penuh emosi. Luhan semakin terkejut melihat mata Sehun yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

"Kau.. kau.. matamu..." Luhan tergagap.

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya. Kesal setengah mati. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah cepat. Luhan kembali menatap kepergian Sehun tanpa pamit untuk kedua kalinya.

...

Sore hari telah tiba. Tapi hari tampak sangat gelap. Awan hitam berada di atas langit. Angin bertiup dengan dahsyatnya.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ditemani petir yang menggelegar pelan. Baru dia keluar dari pagar sekolah, hujan turun. Perlahan makin deras.

Luhan panik. Dia teringat sesuatu. Luhan merogoh ranselnya sambil berlari. Dikeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna kuning yang diambil Luhan karena pemiliknya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Luhan membuka payung dan menaruh di atas kepalanya. Luhan menatap payung kuning tersebut.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus berterimakasih pada Sehun. Kalau bukan karena payung dia, pasti aku sudah kehujanan sekarang" gumam Luhan. Lalu Luhan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Sementara Sehun sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Pelayan rumah yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, terkejut melihat Sehun yang basah kuyup dengan tampangnya sangat kusut. Pelayan membuka pagar bagi Sehun.

"Tuan, kenapa anda sampai kehujanan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia kehujanan karena dia meninggalkan payungnya di atap. Dia lupa nomor telepon perusahaan taksi. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dia minta tolong. Sehun merasa ini hari yang sangat sial baginya. Kesal, dia pun menerobos hujan untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Tuan, haruskah saya masuk kembali?"

"Tidak. Anda bisa pulang Ahjussi. Ini sudah jam Anda untuk pulang"

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Aku ingin sendirian"

Pelayan mengerti dengan kebiasan majikannya yang suka sendirian di rumah. Karena itu pelayan yang merupakan Ahjussi itu hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore di rumah majikannya. Lalu dia akan pulang. Pelayan pun pamit pada Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menaiki anak tangga. Pergi ke lantai dua dimana semua kamar terletak. Sehun ingin segera mandi air hangat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sudah berada di lantai dua. Dan langkahnya selalu berhenti di satu tempat yang sama.

Sehun menatap nanar pada ruang tengah di lantai dua yang luas. Sofa yang tidak terduduki entah sudah berapa lama. Televisi layar datar yang menyatu dengan dinding, tidak pernah menyala lagi. Bahkan mungkin sudah rusak.

Sehun semakin merasa sakit ketika dia melihat pigura-pigura yang terpajang di dinding. Pigura-pigura tersebut menampilkan tiga orang anak kecil dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda di setiap foto. Tapi semuanya tampak bahagia.

Sehun mengerang pelan. Air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa dia inginkan. Sehun berlari kencang ke arah kamarnya. Melarikan diri dari hal yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan. Kenangan terindah dan menyakitkan yang dia punya di sepanjang hidupnya.

...

"Sehun kamu sakit nak?".

Sehun melihat Ibunya masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun langsung menangis.

"Eommaaaaaa. Kepala Sehun sakit sekaliiiii,".

Ibu Sehun mendekati putra bungsunya yang sedang memeluk guling. Ibu merasa kasihan melihat Sehun yang bertubuh kecil dan sangat kurus tampak kesakitan. Ibu menempelkan tangannya ke kening Sehun.

"Kamu demam Sehun. Tunggu sebentar yah. Ibu mau mengambil nasi. Ibu akan memanggil Kai hyung untuk menemanimu,"

Ibu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tidak lama bocah kecil bernama Kai datang. Kai naik ke atas tempat tidur adiknya. Dilihatnya adiknya meringkuk kesakitan. Muka Sehun kecil tampak pucat.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa sampai sakit?"

"Semalam Sehun main hujan hyung"

"Kenapa Sehun main hujan sendirian? Aneh sekali"

"Habisan hyung tidak ada di rumah"

"Hyung kan ada les kemarin"

"Kepala Sehun sakit hyuuuunggg" rengek Sehun.

"Salah sendiri kenapa main hujan"

"Kai, jangan melawani adikmu. Sehun sedang sakit. Seharusnya kamu menghiburnya"

Ibu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Sehun sambil membawa sepiring nasi dan gelas minuman. Ibu menegur putranya yang entah keturunan darimana, selalu berkata seenaknya. Kai kecil hanya cemberut.

"Ayo makan dulu Sehun".

Ibu duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengarahkan sesendok nasi kepada Sehun. Tapi Sehun menolak membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak mau makan?" tanya Ibu.

"Sehun tidak selera!"

"Tapi Sehun harus makan" Ibu berusaha memujuk Sehun.

"Shireo!".

Kai melihat adiknya yang tetap menutup mulutnya. Kai sayang pada adik satu-satunya ini. Kai takut kalau adiknya tetap tidak mau makan dan dia sampai sakit terus. Sebuah ide muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Sehun! Kamu harus makan! Kalau tidak nanti kamu tidak bisa cepat sembuh!"

"Tidak bisa sembuh?" tanya Sehun dengan takut.

"Iya! Emang kamu mau sakit terus?" Kai menakuti Sehun kecil.

"Nggak!" Sehun menggeleng.

"Makanya kamu makan! Kalau nggak Kai aja yang makan. Biar Kai yang sehat, sementara Sehun yang sakit terus"

"Nggak mau! Eomma! Sehun mau makan!"

Ibu tertawa pelan sambil menyuapi Sehun. Kai jelas-jelas berkata sesuka hatinya saja tadi. Tapi Ibu tidak ingin memarahinya. Karena kali ini kata-kata Kai berhasil memujuk adiknya. Kadang Ibu merasa ajaib bagaimana Kai dengan mudahnya dapat memujuk adiknya.

Sehun tidak menghabiskan nasinya. Dia memang tidak berselera. Dia makan hanya karena hyungnya tadi menakutinya.

"Nah, Sehun sekarang minum obat ya"

"Sehun tidak mau minum obat. Obat rasanya tidak enak!"

Sehun kembali menutup mulutnya. Kai mendapat ide lagi.

"Sehun, siapa bilang obatnya tidak enak? Enak kok! Hyung aja mau makan!"

Ibu sudah kebingungan mendengar penuturan Kai. Kali ini Kai benar sembarangan. Kai segera mengedipkan matanya kepada Ibu. Ibu terkikik pelan.

"Eomma! Kai minta obatnya!"

"Tapi Kai kan tidak sakit"

"Tapi Kai tidak mau sakit kayak Sehun. Minum obat bisa bikin sehat,".

Ibu memberikan obat pada Kai. Kai mengarahkan obat pada mulutnya. Berpura-pura meminumnya padahal obat masih berada di genggamannya.

"Lihat Sehun? Enak kok! Hyung aja meminumnya!"

Sehun jadi penasaran. Dia pun meminta obat pada Ibunya. Sehun memakan obatnya dan seketika mukanya berubah kepahitan.

"Hyung pembohong! Obatnya tidak enak! Eommmmaaaa. Kai hyung membohongiku"

Ibu memberikan gelas minuman pada Sehun. Ibu sejak dari tadi terkekeh pelan melihat kenakalan putranya Kai dan melihat Sehun yang penasaran yang berakhir dengan rengekan dari Sehun.

"Kai, jangan membohongi adikmu lagi". Ibu berkata hanya sebagai berpura-pura membela Sehun.

"Ne Eomma". Kai menjawab yang sudah pasti tidak akan diturutinya.

"Sehun sekarang tidur yah. Istirahat biar cepat sembuh"

"Loh? Jadi istirahat aja bisa sembuh? Kai Hyung membohongiku lagi!"

Ibu tidak bisa lagi menahan gelak tawanya. Beliau tertawa melihat kepolosan Sehun yang sangat lucu. Kai kembali cemberut karena dikira berbohong.

"Tidak Sehun. Hahaha. Kali ini Kai hyung tidak berbohong. Sehun harus makan dan minum obat biar Sehun cepat sembuh dan sehat kembali"

"Benar Sehun! Jadi kita bisa bermain bersama!"

"Benar hyung?"

"Benar!"

"Kalau gitu Sehun mau!"

"Nah Sehun sekarang tidur yah". Ibu menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi leher Sehun.

"Kai mau tidur bersama Sehun!"

"Tidak boleh. Nanti Kai tertular".

Kai cemberut kembali. "Uumm. Kalau gitu Kai mau menemani Sehun hingga tertidur"

"Boleh. Nanti kalau Sehun sudah tidur, Kai keluar ya,"

"Ya Eomma. Sehun sekarang tidur ya! Hyung temani,"

Kai berbaring di sebelah Sehun. Menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya agar dia segera tertidur. Ibu terharu melihat kedua putranya, yang umurnya beda satu tahun tersebut, sangat akur. Kai yang suka berbicara sembarangan dan Sehun yang selalu mau keinginannya untuk dituruti. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang tapi saling sayang-menyayangi.

...

Luhan berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas. Seluruh murid segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Semua memasang senyuman termanis mereka untuk guru mereka yang berwajah bagai malaikat tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu. Pandangannya berhenti pada kursi di dekat jendela.

"Hari ini Oh Sehun tidak masuk?"

"Iya Seonsangnim," jawab ketua kelas yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

"Tidak tau sangnim".

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ketua kelas, temui Saya di ruangan pada jam istirahat,"

"Baik saengnim,".

Luhan menatap sejenak pada kursi Sehun yang kini kosong. Luhan mengalihkan pikirannya lalu mulai mengabsen murid satu-persatu. Luhan bahkan memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengajar para murid. Tapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha, Luhan tetap mencuri pandang pada kursi kosong milik Sehun.

...

Sehun bergerak gelisah di atas kasurnya. Keringatnya mengalir deras di kepala dan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Kulitnya terasa panas.

"Eomma.. Hyung..." Sehun menggumam.

Matanya masih terpejam. Keningnya berkerut menahan rasa sakit di kepala.

"Hyung..." Sehun kembali bergumam.

Suara pintu kamar Sehun terdengar terbuka. Seseorang berjalan masuk dengan langkah cepat. Orang itu terkejut melihat keadaan Sehun.

"Tuan! Anda sakit!"

Ternyata orang itu Ahjussi pelayan rumah Sehun. Bukan hyung yang diharapkan oleh Sehun. Sehun berusaha keras membuka matanya. Perlahan dilihatnya wajah Ahjussi yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ahjussi... kepalaku sangat sakit. Air... makan... obat..."

"Akan segera saya ambilkan Tuan!"

Ahjussi bersiap untuk berlari. Tapi suara rintihan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Hyung.. Hyungku... Dimana dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Tuan Joong In? Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah,".

Sehun merasa sedih mendengar jawaban dari Ahjussi. Matanya berair mengingat hyungnya yang sedang sangat dibutuhkannya tidak ada sekarang.

"Tuan. Tuan harus menelepon ke sekolah untuk memberitahu bahwa Tuan sakit"

"Jangan!"

Sergahan Sehun mengejutkan Ahjussi pelayan. Sehun merasa kepalanya semakin sakit setelah dia menjerit tadi. Dengan susah payah dia menjelaskan alasannya.

"Jangan... menelepon... Aku tidak mau... sampai orang lain... tau... keadaan... di rumah ini".

Ahjussi sedih mendengar penuturan terbata-bata dari majikannya. Keadaan rumah dimana dia bekerja memang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi Ahjussi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Bahkan tidak bisa untuk menolong majikannya.

"Baiklah Tuan. Saya.. saya akan keluar untuk mengambil apa yang Tuan pinta tadi". Ahjussi berlari keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sehun menangis. Sejak tadi dia menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Dia menyesali dirinya yang jatuh sakit. Bahkan dia bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya.

Ketika Sehun kecil sakit, Ibunya akan merawatnya dan hyungnya akan menganggunya agar dia mau makan. Lalu hyungnya akan menjaganya hingga dia tertidur.

Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang. Kenangan indah itu terasa jauh sekarang.

….

Ketika jam istirahat, Joon Myeon datang ke ruang guru dan menemui Luhan.

"Saengnim. Apa ada yang ingin guru tanyakan?,"

"Ya Joomyeon. Apa kau tau siapa teman Sehun yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Saya tidak tau saengnim,"

"Tidak tau? Maksud kamu dia tidak punya teman di kelas?"

"Dia lebih sering menyendiri guru. Bahkan jika diajak bicara, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya"

"Apa kira-kira kau tau kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Tidak tau saengnim. Mungkin membolos seperti biasa,"

"Yah mungkin. Tidak ada kabar dari rumahnya..."

Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam. Tunggu dulu... rumah?.

"Saengnim? Kenapa Anda diam?"

Luhan terkejut. "Ah... tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah datang Joonmyeon. Kau bisa keluar untuk istirahat sekarang"

"Ne saengnim". Joonmyeon membungkuk lalu keluar dari kelas.

Luhan berpikir. Dia teringat bagaimana kemarin Sehun yang langsung menjerit begitu Luhan mengungkit kata rumah. Bayangan Sehun yang seperti akan menangis terus terbayang oleh Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah.

Luhan yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu di rumah Sehun. Hingga cowok itu terus menyendiri dan sangat tertutup. Tapi Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bahkan Luhan tidak tau apa dia punya hak untuk mengetahui sisi hidup Oh Sehun sebenarnya.

TBC

...

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya selama ini. Dan big thanks buat Cho Khunry yang sudah ngasih Hana semangat selama ini.

*Wish You Have A Happy Live Everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur bisa ketawa setiap harinya!


	2. Rumah Oh Bersaudara

Rumah Oh Bersaudara

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Langit berwarna biru dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak berbagai bentuk. Terlihat indah dipandang. Membuat jiwa terasa semangat untuk menjalani hari.

Murid-murid SM High School melangkah semangat menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Ada yang memilih hanya duduk begitu tiba di kelas. Ada juga yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Ada juga yang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah sambil mengobrol ceria.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan Sehun. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya. Sangat tidak bersemangat. Dia memang selalu begitu ditambah efek karena dia baru sembuh dari demamnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luhan yang tadi memanggilnya. Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

Sehun bingung dengan tingkah Luhan. Tidak seperti pola tingkah guru. Melainkan seperti teman. Bingung Sehun berubah menjadi terkejut ketika Luhan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Benar-benar seperti teman sebaya!

"Sakit! Apa-apaan...!"

Semua murid yang lewat menatap Sehun yang menjerit kepada seorang guru. Luhan sudah terkenal di sekolah walau dia hanya sebagai guru pengganti. Tentu saja karena wajahnya yang bagai malaikat sukses membuat murid penasaran akan dirinya.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin menjerit Luhan dengan panggilan 'kau'. Tapi Sehun segera sadar dia tidak boleh begitu. Luhan adalah seorang guru. Kalau Sehun tidak sopan, bahkan berkata kasar, apalagi di tengah-tengah lorong sekolah seperti ini, bisa-bisa ada yang melapor. Bisa gawat urusannya.

"Luhan saengnim! Kenapa Anda memukulku?!" tanya Sehun dengan keras tapi sopan.

Luhan geli sedikit jijik mendengarnya. Aneh sekali Sehun menjerit dengan sopan seperti ini. Lebih enak saling menjerit dengan kasar.

Luhan berpikir tentang perubahan sikap Sehun. Luhan melotot begitu tersadar. Dia tadi sudah melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Berlari dan menjitak murid! Seperti seorang teman!

"Ikut saya".

Luhan berjalan. Sehun mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Mereka berbelok ke sebuah lorong kecil dan sempit.

"Darimana saja kau Oh Sehun? Kenapa tidak datang ke sekolah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku! Kau muridku sekarang!"

"Bukan alasan!"

"Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang sudah menanyakan keadaanmu!"

"Terimakasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku!"

"Karena itu jawab!"

"Astaga!" jerit Sehun frustasi. Kekesalannya sudah menumpuk di ubun.

Luhan terdiam melihat Sehun yang sangat kesal. Luhan tidak boleh menjerit lagi. Kalau tidak Sehun akan berubah jadi kesatria baja hitam. Tidak deh, dari kesal menjadi marah.

"Kau membolos?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tampang membara emosi. "Luhan saengnim. Kalau anda sebegitu ingin taunya, baiklah akan saya jawab...".

Luhan diam untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Jawaban saya ini jujur loh saengnim,"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban kalau dia akan percaya pada jawaban Sehun.

"Beberapa hari lalu, saat saya berada di atap, bersama payung saya, seseorang membuat saya kesal. Saya meninggalkannya beserta payung saya. Saya pun kehilangan payung saya. Sialnya hari itu juga hujan turun. Saya pun pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup!"

Luhan melotot mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Apa kau sakit karena kehujanan?"

"Tebak saja sendiri! Saya permisi!"

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Sehun tidak mau Luhan sampai bertanya lagi. Apalagi mengenai dia jatuh sakit atau tidak. Kalau Sehun menjawabnya iya, Sehun yakin Luhan pasti akan mengejeknya seperti anak kecil sakit gara-gara kehujanan.

Luhan tidak melarangnya pergi. Luhan malah tercengang sekarang. Mengingat kembali bagaimana dia kemarin pulang dengan tenangnya memakai payung kuning milik Sehun. Sementara si pemilik kehujanan, yang membuat dia -mungkin- sampai jatuh sakit.

Sehun memang menuduh Luhan sebagai penyebab dia kehilangan payungnya. Tapi Sehun tidak menuduh Luhan yang mengambilnya. Padahal sudah jelas dia meninggalkan Luhan di atap bersama payungnya.

Dalam hati Luhan merasa, Sehun itu ternyata ada baiknya juga. Luhan teringat ketika mereka jumpa pertama kali di atap beberapa hari lalu.

Karena Luhan seorang guru, dia merasa perlu untuk membentak Sehun yang didapatinya tengah membolos. Padahal Sehun diam saja awalnya. Luhan membuat Sehun kesal karena menertawakannya.

Luhan juga sangat teringat bagaimana Sehun hanya mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan. Seperti tidak ingin Luhan sampai terjatuh. Luhan berpikir kelakuan Sehun sangat baik dan manis. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan mengelus kepalanya.

Betapa kagetnya Luhan ketika Sehun menepis tangannya. Wajah Sehun tampak datar dan dingin. Lalu Sehun mengejek Luhan seperti anak kecil. Serta-merta Luhan langsung membuang presepsinya tentang Sehun yang baik hati.

Luhan sangat kaget begitu tahu ternyata dia adalah wali kelas Sehun. Luhan mendatangi Sehun di atap kembali untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang awalnya adalah penyebab Luhan sendiri. Tapi Luhan menjadi jengkel karena Sehun tetap bersikap dingin pada Luhan yang sudah bersikap tenang.

Tapi melihat Sehun yang seperti akan menangis kemarin, Luhan merasa sedih melihatnya. Luhan yakin wajah datar yang selalu dipasang Sehun adalah topengnya selama ini. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada diri Sehun. Luhan juga yakin hati Sehun sebenarnya memang baik. Mungkin Luhan harus mencoba bersikap baik juga padanya.

...

Langit masih setia dengan cuaca cerahnya. Burung-burung berkicauan senang yang terdengar seperti nyanyian di langit. Angin kembali bersemilir lembut.

Sejak cowok pengunjung setia atap sekolah tidak hadir ke sekolah, atap selalu kosong dan sepi. Tapi atap tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Karena cowok itu telah datang dan mengunjungi tempat kesetiaannya.

Sehun kembali berbaring di kursi panjang. Menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari dengan lengan kanannya. Earphone yang terpasang mengalunkan musik lembut yang membuatnya ingin segera jatuh dalam alam mimpi.

Baru Sehun menikmati tidurnya sebentar, sebuah bayangan gelap menutupi wajahnya. Sehun mengangkat tangan dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sebuah payung kuning berada di atasnya.

Payung miliknya? Jangan-jangan...

Sehun mengangkat payung yang menutupi pandangannya. Dilihatnya seseorang membelakanginya dan sedang berjalan dengan langkah riang.

"Kau lagi..." desis Sehun sambil bangkit. Sehun menarik kasar lepas earphonenya.

Orang itu berbalik. Dia tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun merutuki dirinya yang masih suka terpesona pada senyum malaikat tersebut.

"Kau tidak tidur rupanya? Atau aku membangunkanmu? Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali".

Sehun terbodoh mendengar penuturan lembut dari Luhan. Terbodoh karena terhanyut? Atau terbodoh karena Luhan yang bersikap baik?

"Kenapa? Kalau aku tidur kau akan menjebakku dengan melaporkanku?"

"Tidak"

"Atau kau akan menjalankan suatu rencana padaku?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu? Kenapa mengizinkanku tidur?"

"Hanya sekali ini saja"

"Jadi besok-besok tidak?"

"Tidak akan"

Sehun terheran melihat Luhan yang tidak melarangnya dengan kasar seperti tempo lalu. Kenapa dia?

"Kenapa kau jadi bersikap baik?"

"Karena aku gurumu"

"Aku tidak akan menganggap anak kecil sepertimu sebagai guru!"

"Yak! Sudah kukatakan aku bukan anak kecil!"

Akhirnya Luhan pun menjadi jengkel. Dari tadi dia menahan emosinya. Menerima semua pemikiran buruk Sehun akan kebaikannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau menuntut kepada balasan dari anak kecil" Luhan memilih mengalah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!". Meski sudah disindir, Sehun tetap membalas kata-kata Luhan. Sehun memang kekanakan.

Luhan diam. Dia kembali membelakangi Sehun. Sehun menghela napas. Kembali merebahkan dirinya di kursi. Menutupi wajahnya dari terik matahari menggunakan payung kuningnya.

Sehun jadi tidak bisa tertidur lagi sekarang. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya. Lama suasana diam. Sehun jadi heran kenapa suasana begitu hening. Apa gurunya itu memang mengizinkannya untuk tertidur?

Penasaran, Sehun mengangkat payungnya. Sehun terkejut mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Luhan berjongkok di samping kursi. Mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lekat. Jantung Sehun mulai berdebar ketika melihat wajah malaikat itu sangat dekat. Sangat cantik, sangat indah, sangat mempesona. Matanya yang bulat indah. Tuhan dia malaikat terindah...

"Hei, kenapa kau sering tidur disini?"

Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Luhan, jadi terbuyar lamunannya. Sehun berharap Luhan tidak sadar dia sedang memperhatikan wajah Luhan tadi.

"Apa kau tidak cukup tidur setiap malam?"

Luhan terus bertanya. Wajahnya memancarkan keseriusan. Dan rasa ingin tahu yang harus terjawabkan oleh Sehun. Sehun mulai berpikir apa yang harus dijawabnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

'Pengumuman. Murid kelas 1-2, Oh Se Hoon, segeralah datang menghadap ke ruang guru'

Pengumuman yang ditujukan bagi Sehun disampaikan sampai berulang tiga kali. Sehun pun bangkit dari rebahannya. Kali ini Sehun menutup payungnya.

"Jadi payung ini samamu? Aku pikir hilang"

"Iya. Aku mengambilnya kemarin tapi lupa mengembalikannya"

Luhan memutuskan untuk jujur dan melihat reaksi Sehun. Sehun tidak marah. Luhan yakin kembali Sehun sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik.

Sehun melipat payungnya yang menjadi bentuk kecil sehingga gampang digenggam. Dia tidak mau kehilangan payungnya lagi.

"Tapi berkat payung ini aku tidak kehujanan. Aku memakainya ketika hujan turun kemarin".

Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur dia meninggalkan payungnya saat itu. Yah biarlah dia sakit. Asal gurunya yang berwajah malaikat ini tidak kehujanan dan sakit seperti dia.

Toh itu salah dia sendiri kenapa dengan bodohnya menerebos hujan. Padahal Sehun bisa saja menunggu hujan sampai reda lalu berjalan pulang.

...

Ruang guru terasa sunyi senyap. Seorang guru namja duduk di kursinya. Seorang cowok dengan tubuh tinggi berdiri menghadap ke guru. Dan seorang guru namja lainnya duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh Se Hoon, kamu absen selama berhari-hari. Kamu tau kamu melewati ujian bulanan?"

"Ne Kyuhyun seonsangnim" ujar Sehun dengan keahliannya memasang wajah datar.

"Apa alasanmu atas keabsenanmu?"

"Tidak ada seonsangnim"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun saengnim mulai emosi.

"Saya tidak punya alasan seonsangnim"

"OH SE HOON! Dimana sopan santunmu?!" Kyuhyun saengnim bersiap untuk memaki Sehun.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langsung bergerak bangkit. Menghentikan Kyuhyun saengnim sebelum dia marah besar.

"Saya tau dia kemana Kyuhyun-ssi".

Kyuhyun melihat Luhan yang kini menjabat sebagai wali kelas Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Tapi terserahlah apa mau Luhan.

"Kemana dia?"

"Dia di rumah. Dia demam. Tadi dia bilang kepada saya, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak mau menjelaskan alasan absennya" Luhan berkata dengan tenangnya.

Sehun langsung mengarahkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Terheran. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'. Hanya saja wajah Sehun tetap datar tanpa ekspresi yang tidak menampilkan rasa herannya.

"Kalau dia sakit kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sendirian di rumahnya. Jadi tidak ada yang dapat memberi kabar ke sekolah"

"Bagaimana Luhan-ssi bisa tau? Apa Anda datang ke rumahnya?".

"Ya. Saya baru mengunjunginya kemarin. Dia sudah tampak sehat dan saya menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali sekolah"

"Benarkah itu Oh Sehun?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sehun.

"Ne seonsangnim" jawab Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan. Tidak percaya seorang guru rela berbohong pada rekan kerjanya sendiri hanya demi murid yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ujianmu yang tertinggal?"

"Dia akan menyelesaikannya besok. Saya akan mengawasinya" Luhan mengusulkan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Saya anggap masalah ini selesai. Kau boleh kembali Sehun"

"Terima kasih seonsangnim".

Sehun membungkukan badan kepada Kyuhyun, lalu kepada Luhan. Sehun melirik tajam pada Luhan. Sehun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah pintu. Meminta Luhan untuk keluar dari ruang guru. (ini teman apa guru ya? #gubrak author nakal)

Sehun berjalan keluar lebih dahulu. Luhan mengikuti jejaknya setelah dia permisi pada Kyuhyun. Luhan melihat Sehun yang jarak sudah jauh. Luhan bergegas mengikutinya. Sehun berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Seolah tahu Luhan berada di belakangnya.

Sehun sudah pasti langkahnya menuju atap sekolah. Maka mereka berdua pun kembali lagi berada di atap sekolah. Akhirnya Sehun berbalik untuk melihat Luhan di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan tadi?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Apa?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh itu. Aku hanya menolongmu".

Bukan itu jawaban yang dipinta Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun kembali.

"Apanya?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

Sehun menangkap raut wajah ketidakmengertian Luhan.

"Apa kau... melihat angket data personalku?" tanya Sehun dengan menyelidik.

Luhan berseru dalam hati. Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkannya untuk melihat data personal Sehun?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu kalau bukan karena terpaksa!" jawaban Luhan benar apa adanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau..."

"Tau apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia hanya menatap sosok di depannya. Kalau Luhan memang tidak tau apa-apa, bagaimana Luhan bisa tau Sehun sendirian di rumahnya? Apa Luhan ini memang malaikat yang bisa tau kesusahan orang lain?

"Sehun! Tau apa? Jawab!".

Luhan menarik-narik lengan baju Sehun. Membuat pikiran Sehun mengenai Luhan jadi terbuyar. Sehun melihat Luhan yang meminta jawaban dari dirinya.

"Ah itu... Hmmm... Bagaimana kau bisa... hmm.. ah! Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku sakit kemarin?"

"Aku yakin bukan itu maksudmu! Kau pasti bermaksud menanyakan hal lain"

"Memang itu! Aku tadi cuma lupa sama pertanyaanku!"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku cuma mengarang tadi. Apa saja yang terpikirkan olehku asal kau tidak dimarahi oleh Kyuhyun saengnim"

Sehun mengangguk. Sehun baru merasa Luhan itu ternyata sangat baik hati. Walau Sehun tidak mengerti entah kenapa dia masih suka kesal sendiri pada gurunya yang satu ini.

"Apa karanganku benar?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kubilang tadi benar-benar terjadi padamu?"

Sehun panik dalam hati. Syukurlah wajah datarnya dapat menutupi segala ekspresinya.

"Kau tau, kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan di depan Kyuhyun saengnim"

Dia tidak menjawab tidak, batin Luhan.

"Maaf kalau begitu! Kalau aku tidak berbohong kau tinggal sendirian dirumah, dia pasti bertanya kenapa tidak ada anggota keluargamu yang menghubungi ke sekolah!"

Sehun hanya diam. Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa tidak ada anggota keluarga yang menghubungi sekolah? Tapi melihat Sehun yang diam, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Luhan semakin yakin terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah membantuku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk hutang budi?"

Luhan menatap sinis pada Sehun. Kenapa makhluk di hadapannya ini sangat menyebalkan?! Dia pikir Luhan membantunya untuk meminta balas budi?! Luhan jengkel sehingga memutuskan tidak menolak jika memang itu yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tapi karena kau yang memintanya, akan kupikirkan. Aku akan memberitahu kepadamu nanti"

"Oke. Apapun itu permintaanmu"

Luhan masih menatap sinis pada Sehun. Sehun hanya masih dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Tidak sedikit pun tergetak dengan tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

...

"Ah... harinya sudah gelap..." keluh Luhan sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Kenapa? Kau takut pulang sendirian?"

Luhan menatap sinis pada orang di sebelahnya. Sudah pasti itu Oh Sehun. Luhan memutar malas bola matanya. Malas untuk memulai pertengkaran. Sehun menyadari Luhan yang mungkin sudah merasa capek.

Luhan mulai berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Diikuti Sehun disampingnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tinggal di lingkungan ini. Rumahku yang asli berjarak satu jam naik kereta dari sini. Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil. Jaraknya naik bus setengah jam,"

"Bukannya kau berasal dari Cina? Margamu Xi"

"Ya. Aku memang kelahiran Cina"

"Jadi kau pindah ke Korea?"

"Ya. Aku tinggal dengan Samchon (Paman), Imo (Bibi) dan sepupuku".

"Hmm..."

"Sebenarnya aku yatim piatu"

"Apa?!" pekik Sehun. Kaget bukan main.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Luhan terheran.

"Nggak... Kau.. sangat ceria. Tidak terlihat seperti..."

"Seperti anak yatim piatu maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Luhan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sudah lama. Saat aku lulus junghakkyo (SMP). Aku anak tunggal. Lalu Imo, adik Eomma, membawaku ke Korea. Aku melanjutkan godeunghakyo (SMA) di Korea"

Sehun kembali hanya terdiam. Tidak memberi kata-kata simpati pada Luhan yang tengah bercerita pada dirinya. Luhan yakin Sehun mendengarnya.

"Awalnya aku sedih. Tapi aku tidak sedih saat aku memikirkan satu hal"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berpikir setidaknya orangtuaku bersama di dunia sana. Mereka saling memiliki. Membayangkan mereka berdua di suatu tempat membuatku senang"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu di dunia ini? Kau ditinggal sendirian"

"Tidak apa-apa. Walau ada keluarga yang menyayangiku, aku bisa belajar menjadi mandiri".

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tersenyum sedih. Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang sedih. Senyum Luhan dipaksakan. Sehun merasa dia sangat sedih melihat Luhan begitu. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apapun agar Luhan tidak begitu lagi.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah menyampaikan hal yang bersifat pribadi. Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah bercerita secara detail mengenai dirinya pada orang lain. Padahal Sehun bukanlah sosok yang penuh simpati. Entahlah Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Maaf aku menceritakan hal yang... yah begitulah. Kau pasti terganggu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa terganggu"

Keduanya jalan dalam diam. Sehun yang pikirannya menerawang. Dan Luhan yang merutuki dirinya membuat situasi menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan. Luhan hendak berjalan berbelok kiri sambil pamit pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun menarik lengannya. Membuat Luhan menoleh bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Gimana?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bus"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang naik mobil"

"Eh?! Anak umur 15 tahun naik mobil sendiri?"

"Jangan menyebut umur asliku. Kau tau kan di Korea umur kita jadi satu tahun lebih tua. Jadi umurku 16 tahun"

"Aku dari Cina! Bagiku umurmu tetap masih 15 tahun!"

"Kalau begitu kau 19 tahun! Sudahlah ayo cepat".

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar pulang!"

"Kenapa jadi mengungkit-ungkit tentang anak kecil lagi?! Aku tidak pernah menyebutmu anak kecil lagi!"

Sehun menyesal. Padahal dia berniat untuk mencoba tidak menjerit ketika berdebat dengan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan. Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku merasa aku harus mengantarmu. Karena aku yang membuatmu pulang malam hari ini. Kan kau tadi mengawasiku ujian susulan. Jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang".

Luhan hanya pasrah. Dia menarik lepas lengannya dari pegangan Sehun. Luhan berjalan di samping Sehun. Ini juga kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk melihat rumah Sehun. Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam.

Mereka tiba di rumah Sehun. Sehun berjalan membuka gembok pagar rumah. Luhan hanya bisa terpelongo dengan bodohnya melihat rumah megah Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan yang memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa!" Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Sebelum Sehun menyadari reaksi Luhan terhadap rumah Sehun.

Sehun membuka pagar. "Masuklah dulu. Aku mau ganti baju. Bisa gawat kalau aku menyetir memakai seragam sekolah".

Luhan berjalan masuk. Luhan tidak menyangka pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dari luar Luhan hanya bisa melihat dinding tinggi yang kokoh melindungi rumah yang besar. Dari pagar dia hanya bisa melihat pintu kayu rumah yang sangat besar.

Tapi di dalamnya, Luhan melihat halaman rumah yang sangat luas dengan perkarangan yang indah dan bersih. Lampu taman yang temaram menghiasi taman yang gelap. Pasti perawatannya sangat mahal.

Ada sebuah jalan lurus menuju ke rumah. Lampu-lampu kecil terletak di tanah kedua sisi jalan yang berfungsi sebagai penerang jalan. Sehun berjalan di sepanjang jalan lurus tersebut. (Maaf jika tidak ada bisa membayangkannya #nangis)

"Sehun. Kau tinggal disini sejak kapan?" Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang menuju ke pintu kayu rumah yang besar.

"Sejak aku lahir"

Luhan terkagum. Rumahnya bahkan tampak seperti baru karena tidak ada sedikitpun cat dinding yang mengelupas. Rumahnya sangat terang menderang di setiap sisi. Pasti rumahnya sangat dijaga kebersihan dan kemewahannya.

Luhan kini masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan kembali terkagum ketika bisa melihat isi dalam rumah. Mewah dan sangat berkelas.

Sofa-sofa yang tanpa diduduki pun sudah kelihatan sangat empuknya. Perabotan-perabotan dari kayu jati yang pasti harganya tinggi. Hiasan keramik-keramik unik dalam lemari kaca. Guci-guci peninggalan dinasti yang entah bagaimana berada di rumah ini.

"Duduklah dulu di sofa. Aku akan naik ke atas. Ah.. apa kau mau minum?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Sehun" tolak Luhan dengan halus.

Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan naik ke lantai dua. Luhan duduk di sofa. Dia sedang berada di ruang tamu. Luhan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat mewah. Membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi jauh dalam hati Luhan tidak memungkiri dia ingin sekali bisa merasakan hidup seperti ini.

Luhan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Luhan ingin beranjak dari sofa untuk mencari lagi. Tapi Luhan tau kelakuannya tidak sopan. Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari.

Tidak lama Sehun kembali. Mengenakan mantel sepanjang lutut yang berwarna coklat muda. Kelihatan sangat cocok pada tubuh tinggi dan potongan proposional Sehun. Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang untuk waktu yang sebentar.

Sehun mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah Luhan keluar. Sehun berjalan ke sebuah bangunan luas yang memanjang rata di sisi dinding pembatas rumah. Bangunan yang mengundang penasaran Luhan karena bangunan tersebut memiliki banyak pintu.

Sehun mengeluarkan remote kecil dari saku mantelnya. Mengarahkan remote ke pintu bangunan. Pintu bangunan bergeser dengan pelan ke sisi kiri dan memperlihatkan dalamnya yang membuat mulut Luhan sukses terbuka dengan lebarnya.

Tiga buah mobil besar dan tiga buah mobil sedan tampak terparkir di dalam sepanjang bangunan. Bahkan menyisakan ruangan lagi untuk sebuah mobil. Sisanya terdapat tiga buah sepeda dan tiga buah motor besar.

"Astaga. Dia bukan hanya kaya. Tapi sangat kaya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung semua barangnya langsung berjumlah tiga".

Sehun memasuki sebuah mobil sedan. Menjalankan mobil keluar dari bangunan yang ternyata garasi. Sehun menekan remote dan pintu-pintu kembali bergeser menutupi garasi dengan gerakan pelan.

Sehun melihat pintu garasi yang sudah tertutup dengan benar. Lalu dia melihat Luhan yang kembali dilihat Sehun seperti terbodoh sendiri. Sehun menekan klakson mobil.

Luhan terkejut, tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Wajah terkagum masih tampak jelas padanya. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke depan pagar. Dia keluar dan mendorong buka pagar. Sehun kemudian mengunci pagar setelah dia mengeluarkan mobil.

Sehun mengendarai mobil dalam diam. Luhan melihatnya dan langsung membuang muka. Luhan merasa mukanya panas.

"Sial. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Sejak anak ini muncul dengan baju bebasnya, aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dan sekarang juga! Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan gaya diamnya membawa mobil! Sial! Kenapa aku ini!"

Luhan merasa sia-sia saja merutuki dirinya sendiri. Luhan mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Eum.. Sehun.. Rumahmu tadi sangat bagus. Ada berapa pelayan disana?"

Bodoh Luhan! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu! Luhan kembali merutuki dirinya lagi.

"Banyak"

"Tapi tadi tidak terlihat seorang pun"

"Ada banyak pelayan dan ada seorang Ahjussi kepala pelayan. Mereka akan datang pagi hari. Membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. Lalu akan pulang pada sore hari. Ahjussi kepala pelayan datang yang paling cepat di pagi hari dan pulang yang paling lama di sore hari".

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disitu aja?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga di dalam rumah"

"Tapi apa enaknya sendirian di rumah sebesar itu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Kembali dalam diamnya. Luhan sudah paham dengan Sehun yang suka bertingkah seperti ini. Kalau Sehun diam, itu berarti dia tidak mau menjawab atau memberi komentar. Kalaupun Luhan meminta jawaban, Sehun akan berkelit. Meski Luhan akui Sehun baik karena sudah mau menjawab. Walau atas paksaan Luhan, walau dia berkelit lidah.

"Dimana rumahmu?".

Luhan menyebut salah satu daerah. Sehun langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang disebut Luhan. (Baiklah. Hana mengakui. Hana tidak tahu apa-apa tentang daerah Korea hahaha)

Mereka tiba di apartemen Luhan. Kecil, sederhana, dan apik seperti orang yang menempatinya. Luhan hendak keluar dari mobil. Sebelumnya dia melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau lapar? Kau belum makan dari tadi. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu sebagai terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku,"

Sehun jengkel. Apa Luhan mengira Sehun bersusah payah mau mengantarnya pulang? Sehun memang ingin mengantarnya pulang tanpa minta pamrih sedikitpun. Tapi sudahlah jika Luhan memintanya. Toh dia memang lapar.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, hehehe" Luhan cengengesan.

"Kalau gitu kenapa menawariku". Sehun menggeleng heran.

"Tapi ramyun buatanku enak loh, hehehe".

"Ramyun?"

"Iya. Mau coba?"

"Boleh".

Sehun mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar. Sehun sudah lama tidak makan ramyun. Dia bisa saja minta pelayan untuk membuatkannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang selalu menghentikan Sehun untuk memintanya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Simple dan dalamnya hanya terdapat barang-barang seperlunya. Beberapa barang Luhan tampak berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf. Kamarku sangat jorok".

Sehun hanya menggumam. Sehun duduk di karpet lantai dekat tempat tidur. Tidak ada sofa di dalam apartemen tersebut. Hanya ada ranjang kecil. Meja belajar. Meja berukuran sedang. Lemari berukuran sedang. Televisi 14inch. Kamar mandi dan dapur berukuran kecil. Minimalis tidak mewah seperti rumah Sehun.

Luhan mulai memasak ramyun. Sehun hanya bersandar di dinding sambil memainkan ponselnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memainkan ponselnya. Padahal sebelumnya ponselnya dianggap tidak ada oleh Sehun.

Tidak lama Luhan datang sambil membawa panci besar. Luhan menaruh panci di atas meja. Sehun duduk di satu sisi meja. Luhan kembali membawa mangkuk besar dan duduk di seberang sisi Sehun. Sehun menganga melihat panci besar yang berisi penuh mie ramyun.

"Kau sebenarnya memasak untuk berapa orang?!" tanya Sehun sambil menatap ngeri pada ramyun.

"Aku lapar sekali! Aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua" Luhan menjawab dengan semangatnya.

"INI SEMUA?!" seru Sehun.

"Iya!" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Dan tubuhmu masih sekurus ini? Kau pasti cacingan!"

Luhan menepuk jidat Sehun. Sehun berseru kesakitan. Sehun mengelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Salah sendiri bilang aku cacingan!"

Luhan mulai memakan ramyunnya. Sehun juga serupa. Sehun makan sesumpit ramyun. Dikunyahnya pelan. Sehun terdiam setelah menelan mienya.

"Kenapa diam? Enak kan? Hehehehe"

Sehun mengakui ramyun itu memang sangat lezat. Tapi Sehun mengakuinya dalam hati. Tidak kepada si pemasak. Sehun memakan kembali ramyun. Makin lama semakin lahap. Luhan menutupi tawanya dari Sehun.

Panci besar berisi ramyun itu sudah bersih. Mengejutkan Sehun bagaimana panci penuh mie itu ludes habis hanya oleh mereka berdua. Luhan mengangkat panci dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring.

Sehun yang kembali duduk di karpet terdiam. Dia teringat suatu hal.

...

"Anak-anak! Lihat Eomma masak apa!"

Sehun mendengar suara Eommanya. Sehun segera menuruni anak tangga. Berlari ke dapur tempat Eommanya berada.

"Waaahh! Eomma masak ramyun! Hyungdeul! Eomma masak ramyun! Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!".

Terdengar langkah kaki berlari menuruni anak tangga. Menuju dapur tempat Sehun dan Eomma berada.

"Eomma masak ramyun!"

Anak-anak langsung mengambil mangkuk masing-masing. Mereka berebut mengambil mie dalam porsi banyak. Saling dorong-mendorong.

Si Ibu tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ibu malah tertawa melihat kehebohan mereka. Ibu mengambil kamera. Mengabadikan gambar putra-putranya yang bertingkah sangat lucu hanya karena ramyun.

...

Tanpa sadar Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Digigitnya bibirnya agar air matanya tidak keluar. Tidak berhasil. Air matanya justru semakin deras mengalir. Sehun terisak keras.

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara isakan. Luhan melihat Sehun bersandar pada dinding dan... dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Sehun menangis! Air matanya terus mengalir.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan nanar. Sehun memeluk kedua kakinya. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara kaki. Sehun tidak mau Luhan melihatnya begini.

"Sehun! Sehun! Kau kenapa?"

Luhan duduk di depan Sehun. Bertanya panik. Sehun hanya terus menangis. Membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan.

"Sehun. Jangan menangis. Kumohon sekali ini. Jawab aku dengan jujur Sehun. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Luhan sangat sedih melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Dia memohon pada Sehun agar sekali ini menjawabnya dengan jujur. Tidak diam, tidak berkelit seperti biasanya.

Sehun, dengan wajah merahnya karena menangis, melihat Luhan yang air matanya sudah tergenang di matanya. Sehun tidak suka melihat Luhan begitu. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Eomma... Appa... Hyung..."

Sehun berujar susah payah di sela isak tangisnya. Lalu Sehun kembali menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di kaki. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan jawaban menggantung dari Sehun. Luhan memilih mendiamkan Sehun yang menangis. Sampai tangisannya mereda. Sampai Sehun akan siap untuk menjelaskan arti jawabannya. Luhan akan memaksa Sehun kali ini untuk menjawabnya.

TBC

...

Sumpah demi apa Hana kayak mau nangis pas ngetik ini cerita. Mungkin efek lagu yang Hana dengarin. Huaaaaaahhhh.

*wish you have a happy live everyday

karena Hana bersyukur bisa ketawa setiap harinya


	3. Kai Hyung

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah megah. Seorang namja turun dan disambut kegelapan malam. Namja itu mengangkat tangan pada si pengendara mobil, yang dibalas dengan klakson. Kemudian mobil pergi meninggalkan si namja.

Si namja mengambil kunci dari saku celananya. Dibukanya gembok pagar rumahnya, berjalan masuk, lalu dikuncinya kembali. Dengan langkah malas dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Selalu begitu. Dia selalu malas jika sudah tiba di rumahnya. Baginya lebih menyenangkan berada di luar. Daripada berada di rumah indah tapi hampa. Terasa seperti berada di penjara termewah di dunia.

Namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepi. Kosong. Menyiksa. Kepala si namja terasa sedikit pusing.

"Mungkin makhluk halus pun tidak akan berani masuk ke rumah ini. Lebih seram daripada rumah hantu sekalipun"

Namja itu melangkah menaiki anak tangga dengan ringan. Dia terdiam terpaku ketika berada di lantai dua. Ini merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dihindarinya. Langkahnya berhenti sendiri ketika melihat ruang tengah lantai dua.

Pandangannya terasa menyakitkan saat melihat pigura-pigura indah yang terpanjang di dinding. Pening di kepalanya terasa semakin menjadi. Stres selalu menghampiri tanpa dipintanya.

Namja itu mengacak kasar rambutnya. Dia kembali berjalan. Pergi meninggalkan kenangan manis dan juga pahit yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sehun?"

Sehun diam. Menatap tajam pada Luhan. Lalu menutup mukanya di atas kedua kaki yang masih dipeluknya.

"Sehun jawab aku. Aku mohon"

Luhan bahkan melupakan harga dirinya dan sampai memohon pada Sehun. Sehun tidak suka mendengarnya tapi kekukuhannya untuk tidak mau menjawab lebih keras.

Luhan emosi. "Oh Sehun! Aku sudah memohon padamu! Kau masih tidak mau menjawab juga?! Dimana belas kasihmu?!"

Sehun tetap pada kelakuannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya malu pada Luhan. Karena wajahnya yang dia yakini sudah sembab memerah sekarang.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh! Aku tidak tau lagi harus gimana! Terserah padamu saja!"

Luhan frustasi. Dia hendak bangkit tapi terhenti ketika Sehun memegang tangannya. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan suara parau. Bahkan dia sangat malu pada suaranya saat ini.

"Pergi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Daripada aku semakin bertambah kesal sendiri"

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?"

"Iya" jawab Luhan secara langsung.

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?"

"Semuanya!"

"Apa yang kau ingin aku jawab?"

"Semuanya!"

"Apa yang kau ingin dengarkan?"

"Semuanya!"

Sehun menghela napas. "Baiklah aku mengalah. Aku akan bercerita. Tapi jangan pergi"

Luhan menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya di depan Sehun. Bersiap mendengar cerita apapun dari Sehun. Sehun kembali menghela napas. Memantapkan hatinya untuk mulai jawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku.." Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Aku sebenarnya yatim piatu"

"Apaaaaaa?!" teriak Luhan, terkejut hebat.

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun juga anak yatim piatu. Dengan rumah besar dan mewah, Luhan mengira orangtua Sehun pastilah pekerja keras yang sukses. Hingga anaknya berkebutuhan lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu... lalu siapa yang membiayai hidupmu? Rumahmu saja seperti itu"

"Seseorang"

Luhan miris. "Kau tidak akan memberitahuku siapa dia?"

"Tidak. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa. Aku tidak akan menjawab untuk yang satu ini"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengalah.

Menakutkan melihat Sehun yang mencelanya untuk bertanya. Luhan memikirkan kembali kenyataan yang baru didengarnya. Sehun yatim piatu. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Pantas saja rumah itu terasa hampa walau mewah.

Ketika Luhan di rumah Sehun, Luhan mencari-cari pigura atau frame photo yang dapat mengenalkan pemilik rumah pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak menemukan satupun.

"Tapi... kenapa... di rumahmu tidak ada foto kedua orangtuamu?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Tidak mau membuat Sehun sampai menangis kembali.

"Ada. Seseorang itu menyimpannya"

"Orang yang sama dengan yang mengurusimu sekarang?"

"Dia tidak mengurusiku. Dia hanya membiayaiku"

"Kenapa dia menyimpannya?"

"Tidak tau"

Wajah Sehun jelas memperlihatkan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Pasti sakit hati yang dirasanya teramat dalam. Apa Sehun memang sangat membencinya? Apa seseorang itu memang sangat sadis hingga tega menyimpan foto kedua orangtua Sehun?

Luhan tidak akan menanyakannya. Sehun sepertinya sangat membenci seseorang tersebut hingga tidak mau membicarakannya, atau mengingatnya sedikitpun. Luhan memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ditatapnya Sehun yang wajahnya murung. Luhan mengerti perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"Kita.. aku... Aku tidak menyangka kita sama,".

Sehun balas menatap Luhan. "Aku tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Aku memang mengira terjadi sesuatu di rumahmu. Tapi aku tidak kepikiran halnya seperti ini"

"Tidak kepikiran?"

"Iya. Melihat rumahmu tadi, fasilitas mewah yang kau dapat, aku berpikir orangtuamu masih hidup. Mereka bekerja keras sehingga bisa membelikanmu semuanya"

"Itu semua peninggalan orangtuaku. Aku tidak akan menggantikannya dengan apapun. Orangtuaku meninggal ketika aku kelas delapan (2 junghakkyo)"

"Walau udah dua tahun, pasti masih terasa sedih"

"Sangat. Aku kadang sering berpikir Eomma itu masih hidup. Aku bahkan memanggilnya ketika aku sakit"

Luhan sedih membayangkan Sehun memanggil Eommanya saat dia sakit kemarin. Tapi Eomma yang diharapkan tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya.

"Apa kau anak tunggal?"

"Tidak. Aku punya Hyung"

Luhan terkejut lagi. "Apa?! Kenapa dia tidak..."

"Tidak mengurusku? Tidak memperhatikanku? Bahkan tidak muncul?" potong Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Sejak orangtuaku meninggal, semua berubah. Termasuk dia. Dia lebih sering keluyuran di luar rumah. Lalu pulang saat larut malam. Aku tidak tau dia kemana. Aku..."

Sehun merasa kepalanya pusing. Mungkin lelah akibat menangis kuat. Mungkin juga sakit mengingat kenyataan pahit.

"Aku tidak bisa bertanya dia kemana. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya ketika dia pulang pada malam hari. Setiap malam aku selalu memastikan dia pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Tapi aku melakukannya tanpa dia ketahui. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Aku selalu melihatnya pulang dari jendela dekat balkon lantai dua"

Jadi itu sebabnya dia sering tidur di atap saat jam pelajaran, batin Luhan. Luhan melihat Sehun menghapus air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

"Meski aku sangat khawatir padanya, tapi aku bodoh sekali yah? Dia belum tentu sedikitpun memikirkan aku"

Luhan merasakan kembali sakit hati yang dirasakan Sehun. Ketika semuanya dalam sekejap berubah, Sehun yang masih labil harus berjuang melawan kesedihannya seorang diri. Hyung yang diharapkannya malah tidak mempedulikan keadaannya. Terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang sendirian.

"Tidak bodoh. Kau tidak bodoh Sehun. Kau.. kau malah sangat tabah"

"Tabah?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak marah ketika hyungmu tidak memperhatikanmu. Kau malah mencemaskan keadaannya. Biasanya kita akan balas dendam jika seseorang memperlakukan kita dengan suatu sikap"

Luhan tersenyum seperti malaikat yang menenangkan. "Tapi kau tidak. Kau tidak membalasnya. Kau hebat"

Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan. Tatapannya menusuk pada Luhan.

"Percayalah aku tidak setabah itu"

"Tidak. Kau sangat tabah. Kau hebat"

"Tidak. Percaya saja aku tidak seperti yang kau duga"

"Berhentilah membuat keadaanmu terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan"

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja! Memang beginilah aku!"

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti apa maksudmu!"

Sehun diam. Lama-lama Luhan semakin heran kenapa dia dan orang dihadapannya ini tidak bisa akur bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah. Menjadi emosi malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Sehun yang kekanakan sangat sulit untuk ditentang.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang".

...

Sehun berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci, tapi merasa bingung ketika memutar kunci. Sehun menarik gagang pintu, terkejut ketika pintu yang seingatnya tadi dikuncinya, sekarang bisa dibuka begitu saja.

Sehun masuk ke rumah dengan cepat. Sehun melangkah dengan pelan. Takut ada pencuri yang mungkin sudah masuk.

Sehun mendengar bunyi air mengalir di kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati dia berjalan mendekati. Mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dan Sehun terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Sehun menjerit. Dihampirinya hyungnya yang sedang muntah banyak di wastafel. Tapi Sehun segera disambut bau yang sangat tidak enak. Bau yang membuat orang mual dan pusing. Bau alkohol.

Sehun menutup hidungnya. Menghirup sebentar udara yang berupa oksigen asli. Lalu kembali pada hyungnya. Hyungnya masih sibuk mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya ketika Sehun berada disebelahnya.

Masih dengan satu tangan menutup hidung, Sehun memijit tengkuk hyungnya. Hyung pun dengan mudah mengeluarkan muntahannya. Muka hyung terlihat menderita.

Setelah merasa tidak mual lagi, hyungnya mencuci mulutnya dengan air. Membasuh mukanya dengan usapan kuat. Kemudian hyung menatap pada Sehun melalui cermin di depan wastafel.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati.

Kapan dia terakhir kali berbicara dengan hyungnya? Sehun tidak ingat lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Waktu berlalu begitu saja dengan perasaan sedih yang selalu dibawanya.

Hyungnya tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap tajam pada Sehun masih melalui cermin. Sehun balas menatap mata hyungnya dari cermin.

"Hyung kenapa kau minum alkohol? Kau..."

"Berhenti!" sentak hyungnya tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan! Berhenti menanyakan keadaanku! Tanpa perlu kujawab kau tau kan aku kenapa! Tidak usah berpura-pura!".

Jeritan hyung bagai pukulan keras terhadap Sehun. Hati Sehun terasa sakit. Kenapa hyungnya berkata untuk berhenti menanyakan keadaannya. Tidakkah dia tau kalau Sehun sangat mencemaskannya.

Hyungnya pergi begitu saja. Dia meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap nanar kepergiannya. Sehun menahan air matanya yang mau keluar. Segera dibasuhnya wajahnya dengan kasar.

...

"Aaaahhh kepalaku pusing sekali. Mungkin efek mabuk kemarin".

Seorang namja mengeluh. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya pada meja. Menutup mata karena rasa sakit di keningnya.

Ini salahnya karena berlebihan minum alkohol tadi malam. Emosi sedang menghinggap padanya. Semua kenangan melintas di benaknya. Dia ingin menghilangkan bayangan tersebut. Tidak ada cara lain yang terpikirkannya selain menegak alkohol. Karena minuman tersebut lah yang dapat membuatnya lupa sementara pada kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

Lupa. Sementara.

Yah hanya sementara. Ketika dia sedang tidak bisa menggunakan fungsi otaknya dengan baik. Hanya ketika dia dikuasai oleh mabuknya alkohol. Alkohol membuat pikirannya melayang jauh dari kenangan.

Tapi hanya sementara. Ketika dia tersadar, sekelebat ingatan merasuki pikirannya lagi. Membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan orang yang berada dalam kenangan muncul di hadapannya. Emosinya meradang hingga dia membentak orang tersebut.

Padahal itu bukanlah salahnya. Orang itu sudah baik menanyakan keadaannya. Juga membantunya menghilangkan rasa putaran kecil dalam perutnya. Tapi tetap saja dia membentaknya pada akhirnya.

Orang itu tidak bersalah. Dia lah yang salah. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan pahit datang ketika dia melihat orang itu disampingnya. Sehingga dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang tersebut.

"Kai, bangun! Kerjamu tidur saja!".

Namja yang bernama Kai tersebut membuka matanya. Dilihatnya temannya Minhyuk sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Jelas ini karenamu!"

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali minum alkohol!"

"Tapi tidak banyak seperti kemarin! Kau yang memaksaku! Aku jadi mabuk berat!"

"Arrrgghh! Berhentilah menyalahiku! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau sedang stres berat! Aku mencoba meringankannya dengan membuatmu minum alkohol!"

"Tetap saja aku stres!"

"Apa sih yang membuatmu stres?!"

Kai terdiam. Tidak tau harus jawab apa. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tau masalah di rumahnya. Mereka hanya tau Kai anak yang lebih suka keluyuran daripada berada di rumah. Kai mengaku pada mereka dia merasa bosan berada di rumah lama-lama. Sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak betah di rumah.

Kai menatap tajam pada Minhyuk. Minhyuk hanya membalas remeh tidak takut pada Kai.

"Tidak perlu dijawab. Menjijikan jika kita sampai bicara menggunakan hati ke hati"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cabut"

"Kemana?"

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu! Seolah kau anak rajin yang baru pertama kali diajak cabut! Ikut saja!"

Minhyuk berjalan sambil menggandeng tas dengan satu tangan di punggungnya. Kai mengambil tas dan membawa dengan sembarangan. Kai mengikuti langkah Minhyuk.

...

Sekolah yang ditempati Kai adalah sekolah MB High School, yang terkenal siswanya mayoritas berandalan. Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak yang malas belajar, tapi tetap akan naik kelas. Tetap lulus setelah masa tiga tahun godeunghakyo mereka. Biasanya hanya para siswa kaya yang pemalas yang cabut dari sekolah.

Beda dengan sekolah Sehun yang mendapat prioritas cukup tinggi di Seoul. Bahkan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini harus mengikuti ujian masuk. Sehun adalah salah satu siswa yang beruntung tersebut.

Setelah orangtuanya meninggal, Sehun menjadi kesepian, pemurung, dan pendiam. Dia lebih sering menyendiri di kamarnya atau pergi sendirian kemana-mana.

Lelah karena terus memikirkan kehilangan orangtua, dan hyungnya yang berubah drastis, selama tingkat akhir junghakkyo, Sehun memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengikuti ujian masuk SM High School. Setelah dia berhasil masuk, dia sudah terbiasa tidak memikirkan keadaan di rumahnya dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang.

Sehun kini berada di kelasnya. Duduk sambil memperhatikan ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di ponselnya hingga dia kini lebih betah menatapi ponselnya daripada memandang keluar jendela seperti biasanya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ujian susulanmu kemarin?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Joonmyeon yang duduk di meja sebelahnya. Barusan saja ketua kelasnya ini menanyai dia? Tumben sekali!

"Aku menyelesaikannya dengan baik"

"Bagus. Jangan ragu bertanya atau meminta catatan padaku jika kau tidak datang lagi"

"Oke. Kau... kenapa tiba-tiba jadi baik?"

Suho miris. Tapi dia mencoba bersabar. Wajah datar Sehun tidak jauh beda dengan sikap datarnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku ini ketua kelas. Aku harus membantu teman-teman sekelasku"

"Begitu"

"Tapi.. kau kemana saja? Luhan saengnim menanyakanmu padaku. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Jadi kubilang saja kau membolos seperti biasa"

"Aku di rumah. Sakit"

"Benarkah?! Maafkan aku. Aku menuduhmu sembarangan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang kenyataan aku sering membolos. Syukurlah itu Luhan saengnim. Dia tidak akan ribut karenanya"

"Yah. Dia memang sangat baik. Sangat manis dan namja yang cantik"

Sehun tidak suka mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Kata-kata Joonmyeon terdengar seperti dia tertarik pada Luhan. Sehun memasang wajah tidak senangnya pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menyadarinya.

"Ah... tapi dia sangat memperhatikanmu"

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Dia hendak bertanya pada ketua kelas tapi berhenti karena Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Anak-anak! Ada kabar baik! Taeyeon saengnim sudah melahirkan. Kita akan menjenguknya hari ini juga!"

Para siswa bersorak kesenangan. Mereka bertos ria seperti menang undian. Murid-murid cewek berpelukan karena terharu.

"Saya akan keluar meminta izin pada guru pengawas. Persiapkanlah sesuatu untuk Taeyeon saengnim"

"Ne seonsangnim"

Setelah Luhan keluar, semuanya berembuk memikirkan apa saja yang akan mereka bawa dan mereka persiapkan. Sehun tidak mengerti dan tidak mau ikut campur dengan yang lainnya. Sehun berjalan ke depan pintu kelas.

Tidak lama Sehun melihat Luhan telah kembali. Luhan masih tersenyum lebar. Sehun merara ingin mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa di luar Sehun? Kau tidak bergabung bersama temanmu?"

Luhan melongok ke dalam kelas. Dilihatnya siswa lainnya sedang berkumpul merencanakan sesuatu. Luhan mau ikutan sama mereka, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ayo ikut samaku"

"EH?! Tidak mau! Aku mau bergabung dengan yang lainnya! Aku mau membantu mereka!" Luhan menolak keras dengan suara berbisik.

Luhan begitu agar murid lainnya tidak mendengar bahasa bicara dia dengan Sehun. Orang-orang akan heran jika seorang guru berbicara layaknya seperti seorang teman kepada muridnya. Walau Luhan masih muda, tapi dia seorang guru yang harus memberikan contoh baik pada murid-muridnya.

"Aisshh.. kau ini guru. Biarkan saja mereka" balas Sehun dengan berbisik juga. Agar tidak terdengar murid lain dia menyebut Luhan dengan kau.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan menarik-narik tangannya.

Joonmyeon melihat mereka berdua berseteru pelan di depan kelas. Joonmyeon terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membantu Sehun. Joonmyeon berjalan ke pintu. Dia mengedipkan mata pada Sehun.

"Luhan saengnim. Anda tidak boleh masuk. Kami sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk Taeyeon saengnim. Hanya kami saja yang boleh tau. Ini rahasia kami"

Joonmyeon memegang pintu kelas. Bersiap menutupnya. Luhan tampak kecewa.

"Benarkah? Padahal saya ingin membantu. Tapi kalau memang itu rahasia.."

"Sudah saya katakan lebih baik anda ikut saya saja saengnim"

Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun. Sehun memegang bahu Luhan untuk mendorongnya berjalan. Tapi sebelumnya Sehun diam-diam mengacungkan jempolnya pada Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum puas. Joonmyeon menahan tawanya yang mau keluar. Ditutupnya pintu kelas dengan cepat.

Sehun pun mulai mendorong Luhan. Semua jendela kelas ditutup tirai karena pelajaran sedang dimulai. Sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Masih kecewa karena tidak boleh ikut bergabung bersama siswanya.

"Ke kantin saja ya? Aku lapar" ajak Sehun.

"Tidak mau! Apa kata orang nanti? Seorang guru duduk berdua saja bersama siswanya di kantin"

"Benar juga"

Orang-orang bisa salah paham jika melihat mereka berduaan di kantin. Bisa saja keduanya tidak peduli seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin di lorong sekolah. Tapi mulai sekarang keduanya tau mereka tidak bisa bersikap tidak peduli lagi. Mereka akan malu tanpa mereka inginkan.

Maka disinilah mereka kembali berada, di atap. Sehun duduk bersila kaki di atas kursi panjang. Angin membelai pada wajah dan rambutnya. Dia tidak suntuk seperti biasanya. Hari ini perasaannya terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin karena ada malaikat manis duduk dihadapannya.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan. Mereka sedang menikmati beberapa roti sambil minum sekotak susu. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Sibuk sama makanan dan pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa siswanya satu ini selalu bertingkah sesuka hatinya dan semua kemauannya harus dituruti. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari muridnya ini. Luhan menuruti saja semua yang ingin dilakukan Sehun.

Sehun teringat pada Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa jadi baik kepada dia. Dia bahkan sangat baik membantu Sehun agar Luhan mau ikut bersamanya. Dan kata-kata dari Joonmyeon tentang Luhan perhatian padanya, membuat hati Sehun terasa semakin senang.

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. Luhan melihatnya dan seketika Luhan terpana. Wajah Sehun yang biasanya datar kini tersenyum dengan manisnya!

"Kau tersenyum!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak pernah melihatku tersenyum selama ini?".

Sehun mencoba mengingat. Dia ingat kalau dari perjumpaan pertama mereka hingga kemarin, dia dan Luhan selalu berdebat. Bahkan ketika Sehun menangis tadi malam, Sehun yakin hanya wajah datarnya yang terus terpasang.

"Tidak pernah. Kita selalu bertengkar"

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau akan lebih sering melihatku tersenyum sekarang"

Sehun kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Luhan. Tapi Sehun melihat Luhan masih tetap pada reaksinya. Terdiam melihat kepada Sehun. Seolah Sehun itu berubah wujud di depannya.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan berhen..."

"Tidak! Jangan berhenti! Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum!".

Luhan segera mencegah sebelum Sehun salah paham. Sebelum Sehun berubah pikiran. Sebelum Sehun menghentikan senyumannya untuk selamanya.

Sehun terkekeh. Dia senang mendengar sergahan dari Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan yang masih setia menatapnya.

Luhan melihat Sehun masih tersenyum lebar karena kekehannya. Luhan seperti tersihir untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Tidak pernah Luhan duga dia bisa melihat senyum Sehun. Tidak pernah Luhan duga juga hatinya akan terasa senang hanya karena sebuah senyuman dari si poker face Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tadi tersenyum?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"Karena aku berada di atap"

Tenang saja, Sehun menjawabnya dengan asal. Sehun tidak mungkin menjawab pada Luhan dia tersenyum karena teringat pada kata-kata Joonmyeon. Tidak mungkin lagi dia mengaku tersenyum karena dia merasa senang Luhan ada bersamanya sekarang.

"Kau sangat menyukai atap ya" ujar Luhan.

"Ya. Aku menenangkan pikiranku yang rumit karena rumah disini" Sehun masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu apa aku selama ini mengganggumu?!" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku senang kau disini"

Luhan malu. Ditahannya agar mukanya tidak memerah. Kenapa Sehun jadi seperti menggombal? Ah, mungkin Sehun tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Kau sepertinya mulai berubah"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Tapi dalam hatinya dia mengaku hal yang sama. Sehun memang mulai berubah. Mungkin sejak kedatangan Luhan. Hari-hari yang biasa dilaluinya dengan tenang dan lurus mulai berubah frekuensinya. Perlahan bergerak menjadi gelombang-gelombang yang indah.

"Apa kau melihat hyungmu lagi tadi malam?"

Ekspresi muka Sehun berubah. Tampak sedikit sedih. Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku memang bodoh bertanya begitu. Kau tidak perlu menjawab jika kau tidak mau".

Tapi Sehun ingin menjawabnya. "Aku bahkan berdiri di sebelahnya kemarin"

Luhan melotot. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Sehun melihat kelakuan Luhan. Nampak jelas Luhan meminta penjelasan yang selengkapnya dari Sehun.

"Saat aku sampai rumah, aku menemukannya sedang muntah di kamar mandi"

"Kenapa dia? Sakit?"

"Tidak. Mabuk berat"

"Apa?" seru Luhan tidak percaya. "Berapa sih umurnya?"

"Hanya beda satu tahun denganku. Umur aslinya 17 tahun"

"Anak umur 17 tahun minum alkohol?!" seru Luhan kini karena kaget.

"Satu tahun setelah Appa Eomma meninggal dia mulai mabuk-mabukan. Karena dia pulang larut malam, tidak ada yang tahu perbuatannya"

"Kau tidak memberitahu pada siapapun?"

"Kepada siapa aku harus memberitahu? Kepada Ahjussi pelayan?"

Luhan berpikir benar juga. Kepada siapa Sehun harus melapor tentang perbuatan hyungnya di luar sana. Tidak ada yang peduli.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi?"

"Aku memijitnya agar muntahnya segera berhenti. Setelah itu dia entah kenapa memarahiku"

"Apa katanya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Dia bilang. 'Berhenti menanyakan keadaanku! Tanpa perlu kujawab kau tau kan aku kenapa! Tidak usah berpura-pura!' "

"Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Luhan semakin tidak percaya. Separah itukah keadaan di rumah Sehun? Hyungnya bahkan menolak perhatian dari dongsaengnya sendiri. Mengatakan untuk menghentikan niat baiknya pada hyung.

"Pasti kau merasa sangat sedih ketika dia berkata begitu"

Sehun menghela napas. "Yah. Semakin sedih karena itu pertama kalinya aku melihat dia mabuk berat hingga muntah. Rasanya menyiksa"

"Tentu saja menyiksa. Kau melihat anggota keluargamu kesakitan. Darah yang mengalir di tubuh kalian itu sama. Kau jadi bisa merasakan sakit yang sama"

Sehun mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa tenang setiap mendengar penuturan dari Luhan. Kata-kata Luhan selalu penuh pengertian. Bisa menenangkan dirinya yang dilanda kesedihan.

Luhan benar bagaikan malaikat di mata Sehun. Sehun merasakan semuanya jika dia bersama Luhan. Yang paling sering dirasakannya adalah kebahagiaan dan ketenangan yang ditularkan oleh Luhan.

"Umm.. Sehun... kenapa kau tidak... eh ani, apa kau tidak mau mencoba menghentikannya? Menghentikan hyungmu dari kebiasaan mabuknya"

Sehun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun berpikir. Tapi getaran pada ponsel Sehun menghentikannya. Sehun mengangkat telpon yang masuk dari Joonmyeon.

"Sehun! Kami sudah siap! Kau sedang bersama Luhan sangnim kan? Bilang padanya ayo kita berangkat!"

Sehun mematikan telponnya. Luhan beneran terheran. Mengejutkan bagaimana Sehun bisa mengangkat telpon tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Siapa?"

"Joonmyeon. Dia bilang mereka sudah siap. Kita akan berangkat sekarang"

"Joonmyeon? Sejak kapan kau dekat sama dia?"

"Sejak tadi. Ayok"

Sehun mulai berjalan diikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Luhan diam-diam tersenyum. Sehun sudah mulai mau berteman dengan teman sekelasnya sekarang. Baguslah...

...

Lorong Rumah Sakit, tepatnya di depan sebuah pintu, menjadi susah untuk dilewati karena banyaknya orang berdiri bersamaan di satu tempat. Para murid berdesak-desakan di depan pintu ruang rawat Taeyeon saengnim. Saling dorong-mendorong karena berebut untuk masuk lebih dulu.

Luhan berdecak pelan melihat kelakuan anak-anak. Luhan melangkah yang langsung diberi jalan oleh mereka. Luhan masuk ke dalam dan menjerit

"Taeyeon noona! Selamat atas kelahiranmu!"

Melihat Luhan yang begitu semangat, murid-murid lainnya pun berlari masuk dan menjerit juga.

"Seosaengnim! Selamat atas kelahiranmu!"

Taeyeon yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rawatnya, tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan dan para muridnya. Taeyeon senang melihat mereka semua yang sangat akrab. Murid-muridnya tampak sehat, bahagia dan sangat semangat.

"Omo!" jerit Taeyeon tertahan, mengagetkan semua murid.

Taeyeon sangat terkejut melihat Sehun yang masuk ke ruangan dengan diam. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Taeyeon saengnim. Luhan dan yang lainnya tertawa pelan.

"Omo! Oh Sehun, saya sangat terkejut!"

Sehun mendekati Taeyeon saengnim. Dia menyerahkan buket bunga besar yang dipersiapkan oleh para murid pada Taeyeon.

"Selamat atas kelahiranmu seonsangnim"

Taeyeon menerima buket bunga dari Sehun dengan heran. Taeyeon melihat Sehun yang kini tidak memandangnya dengan wajah datar lagi. Melainkan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Taeyeon tertawa sendiri.

"Ini pertama kali saya melihat Sehun tersenyum. Hahaha"

"Kami juga baru hari ini melihatnya tersenyum sangnim!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa. Sehun jadi salah tingkah dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya sendiri. Taeyeon tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh mereka berdua, Taeyeon saengnim berkata,

"Kau berubah Sehun. Sepertinya hal-hal berat sudah mulai lepas darimu"

"Yah seonsangnim. Ada seseorang yang membantuku melepaskannya"

"Orang itu sangat baik ya Sehun? Sekarang dia pasti sangat berarti bagimu"

"Benar. Dia sangat istimewa"

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan seonsangnim"

Taeyeon mengangguk. Dia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut pada Sehun. Itu adalah urusan pribadi Sehun.

Joonmyeon mendekati Taeyeon. Dia sangat ingin menganggu Sehun. Dengan suara pelan Joonmyeon berkata

"Seonsangnim! Sehun mulai berubah sejak kedatangan Luhan sangnim!"

Taeyeon berseru. "Jinjayo?!"

Taeyeon dan Joonmyeon melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung diperhatikan seperti itu. Sehun malu bukan main. Dia meninju pelan lengan Joonmyeon. Setelah teriakan kecil, Joonmyeon mengelus lengannya yang tidak berapa sakit. Taeyeon tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Lihat seonsangnim! Dia marah dan malu! Berarti saya benar kan?" Joonmyeon meminta pembelaan dari Taeyeon saengnim. Taeyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban buat Joonmyeon.

Luhan yang masih bingung berjalan mendekati tiga orang yang dari tadi berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya membicarakan tentang dirinya karena tadi mereka melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini dia orang hmph hmph!"

Sehun menahan mulut Joonmyeon dengan tangannya. Joonmyeon menjerit-jerit dalam tenggorokan minta dilepaskan. Tapi Sehun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan melepaskan. Kalaupun iya, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Joonmyeon sampai menyampaikan hal lainnya. Apalagi pada orang yang bersangkutan.

...

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali ke rumahnya. Sehun menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

Luhan menerima karena jujur dia penasaran pada rumah Sehun. Dia ingin melihat rumah itu dengan jelas melalui sinar matahari yang alami. Ternyata rumah Sehun selain mewah juga sangat bagus. Luhan kembali terkagum-kagum. Dan itu kali pertamanya Luhan melihat para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sehun.

Pelayannya sangat banyak! Mereka nampak di segala sudut dan setiap pelayan mempunyai tugasnya tersendiri. Tidak menyangka keadaan siang hari di rumah Sehun sangat ramai. Coba pada malam hari. Sepi layaknya rumah hantu yang mewah.

Sehun tidak langsung mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Sehun menawarkan untuk mengajak Luhan mampir ke suatu tempat yang diakui Sehun, sering didatanginya ketika dia dulu sedang suntuk karena ujian masuk. Luhan langsung menjawab dia mau mampir tanpa berpikir panjang. Luhan sangat ingin tau tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Dan ternyata itu adalah Toko Bubble Tea. Toko sederhana yang menjual minuman berisi bubble dengan berbagai rasa. Di menunya juga menyediakan kue-kue lezat yang mengundang selera untuk memakannya.

Toko ini memiliki pengunjung yang cukup. Toko tersebut menyediakan tempat duduk di dalam dan di luar toko. Para pengunjung bisa memilih mereka ingin duduk di mana. Jika ingin duduk di luar mereka tidak perlu takut kepanasan karena ada atap cantik berwarna putih yang akan meneduhkan mereka.

Setelah memesan minuman dan kue yang mereka selera, keduanya memilih duduk di luar. Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol.

"Spanduk yang tadi dibuat oleh anak sekelas sangat bagus. Berwarna-warni" ujar Luhan.

"Hm. Sangat besar" tambah Sehun.

"Ide yang sangat lucu. Mereka menempelkannya di sepanjang dinding kamar inap"

"Taeyeon saengnim pasti sangat senang setiap kali melihatnya"

"Kau lihat tadi, dia sama terkejutnya dengan aku melihatmu tersenyum hahaha"

"Hahaha. Aku merasa kasihan pada Taeyeon sangnim yang dulu hamil sering kutatap dengan wajah datar"

"Hahaha. Asal anaknya tidak berwajah datar sepertimu saja"

"Hahaha. Sial!"

Keduanya tertawa renyah. Suasana sangat nyaman. Keduanya berharap mereka tidak sampai bertengkar. Akan sangat disayangkan jika mereka bertengkar seperti yang terjadi pada mereka biasanya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi jadi bahan gangguan Luhan malah hanya tertawa, tidak marah sedikitpun. Sehun sangat menikmati suasana sehingga dia tidak merasa emosi sedikitpun. Ditambah adanya bubble tea minuman favoritnya yang selalu dapat menenangkannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berada disini. Tapi rasanya sangat nyaman. Kau selalu bisa mencari tempat yang nyaman untukmu ya Sehun"

"Itu karena aku sering suntuk. Aku menenangkan diriku dengan mencari tempat yang nyaman"

"Dengan siapa kau biasanya datang kemari?"

"Sendiri"

"Memang ciri khasmu hihihi".

Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang meminum. Luhan ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sering jadi pertanyaan orang selama ini.

"Apa kau punya pacar Sehun?"

"PFhruut!" Sehun tersedak di sedotan minumannya.

Sehun sangat terkejut pada pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun bertanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa Luhan bertanya begitu? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia ingin tau?

Tapi kenapa wajahnya biasa saja? Seperti bertanya kepada teman biasa. Sehun merasa mungkin Luhan memang tidak punya maksud spesial.

Sehun menghela napas kecewa. "Tidak ada. Kalau ada mana mungkin aku sendirian terus"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya menanggapi jawaban Sehun. "Benar juga"

"Kau punya?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang cocok"

"Apa kau pemilih?"

"Tidak!"

Luhan kesal bukan main. Sehun berpikir dia adalah seseorang yang pemilih dalam pasangan. Orang mana yang nggak kesal dikira begitu!

Suasana mulai suram. Padahal barusan saja keduanya tadi sedang bersenda gurau. Padahal keduanya tadi berharap agar keadaan terus damai tanpa ada emosi sedikitpun.

Tapi kekecewaan Sehun yang mengubahnya. Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri karena ulahnya suasana jadi berubah. Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sangat kecewa melihat Luhan yang bersikap biasa saja padahal pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"Argh sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini"

"Ini salahku. Aku yang memulainya"

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama berpikir kenapa mereka berdua bisa dengan mudahnya berbaikan dan bertengkar. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah suasana. Di saat keduanya berpikir mereka terlihat akrab, tidak sampai sejam kemudian malah jadi terlihat seperti musuh. Dan tidak sampai lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian keduanya jadi baik kembali.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Frustasi. Luhan terus memakan kuenya dalam diam. Lebih baik diam daripada menjadi sungguhan bertengkar.

...

Sehun tiba di rumahnya. Dia kembali mendengar suara seseorang yang muntah. Sehun yakin itu Kai hyung seperti kemarin malam saat dia menemuinya di kamar mandi. Tapi ini belum larut malam. Cepat sekali dia sudah pulang?

Sehun pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Betapa kagetnya Sehun ketika dia melihat sosok hyungnya. Hyungnya dalam keadaan mabuk berat lagi.

Tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkan Sehun. Yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah hyungnya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah! Sehun tidak percaya ini! Hyungnya mabuk dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah!

"Hyung! Kau gila ya?! Kau masih pakai seragam sekolah!" Sehun menyemprot Kai yang berada di depan wastafel.

"Diam! Ini bukan urusanmu!".

Kai berkumur-kumur. Menghilangkan rasa pahit dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya jika orang menangkapmu mabuk dengan seragam!"

"Tidak ada yang akan menangkapku!"

"Kau hanya beruntung saat ini!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Kai dengan keras.

Kai menatap tajam pada Sehun. Sehun menatap datar pada Kai. Kai sedikit heran dengan balasan dari Sehun. Sejak kapan adiknya bisa memasang wajah sedingin ini. Tapi itu tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun pada Kai.

"Berhentilah sok cemas padaku! Berhentilah seolah kau yang lebih tau semuanya! Kau tidak tau apa-apa!"

Kai beranjak ke depan pintu. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya pada Sehun.

"Dan aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kumau! Biarkan saja aku! Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku!"

Kai berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Sehun bergerak untuk memastikan hyungnya tidak keluar pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sehun lega melihat hyungnya yang dengan sedikit terhuyung menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

...

'Sehun apa kau tidak mau mencoba menghentikannya? Menghentikan hyungmu dari kebiasaan mabuknya'

Sejak Sehun mendapati Kai hyung mabuk menggunakan seragam sekolah tadi malam, kecemasan Sehun tidak dapat dihilangkannya sedikitpun. Kata-kata Luhan terus menghantuinya seolah bagai peringatan.

Sehun mengabaikan kebiasaan Kai yang suka mabuk selama ini karena Sehun sendiri sibuk dengan pelajarannya. Dan memang persis seperti bentakan Kai, itu adalah hak dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Tapi benarkah keputusan Sehun akan membiarkan Kai begitu saja? Apakah memang tidak akan terjadi sesuatu jika Sehun membiarkan Kai begitu saja? Permasalahan kali ini sangat berbahaya bagi Kai. Apalagi jika Kai sedang lengah.

Sehun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana perhatiannya Kai hyung dulu. Sehun ingin membalas kasih sayang yang dia dapatkan dari Kai saat dia masih kecil. Sehun tidak ingin dia dan Kai menyesal pada akhirnya.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menatap ke depan. Sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. Wajah Sehun kembali datar tanpa ekspresi. Sehun tampak berpikir keras hingga dia tidak menyadari Luhan sudah sejak dari tadi berdiri di dekatnya. Luhan berpikir ada apa lagi sekarang.

"Sehun"

Panggilan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Sehun melihat kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak mau memberitahu Sehun kalau dia sejak tadi sudah berada di atap.

"Luhan, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bantu aku menolong hyungku"

TBC

...

Ah.. Aku mau jawab pertanyaan di review.

RirinSekarini : iya dulunya mereka punya konflik gitu. Ntar konfliknya lama-lama terbongkar kok hehehe

3yoo araa : Kaisoonya mungkin di chapter 5 atau 6. Hehehe

Terima kasih buat reviewnya Cho Khyunry, Novey, RirinSekarini, Summersehun dan 3yooaraa. Hana jadi bersemangat !

Terus semoga readers yang baca Our Wedding baca disini juga

Exindira : mereka menikahnya tetap di tengah jalan ahahaha

RirinSekarini : Lulunya kecewa sama Baekhyun

Stephanie410 : alasan KaiHun nahan Chanyeol nanti ketahuan kok hehehehe

Terima kasih buat review di Our Wedding Novey, Dewilololala, Jessica807, exindira, 12wolf, RirinSekarini, Kayla jasmine, sehunnaa.

Dan semuanya yang udah review, terimakasih.

Oya Hana mau minta maaf. Chanbaek our wedding dihentikan sementara. Soalnya Hana mau buat cerita spesial di chapter terakhirnya. Tapi nggak akan berkesan kalau kita nggak tau gimana cerita Oh bersaudara dulu. Makanya Hana mau fokus pada Oh bersaudara dulu. Lalu Our Wedding. Lalu 3, walau 3 itu konfliknya ntar rumit banget (makanya Hana masih mikir mau lanjut atau nggak).

Maaf bagi yang menunggu Our Wedding #nangis.

Halah macam benar aja hahahaha

*wish you have a happy live everyday

karena Hana bersyukur bisa ketawa setiap harinya


	4. Bukankah saudara harus saling menolong ?

Suara dentuman musik beritme memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Mengisi indera pendengaran setiap orang. Suara musik menyihir semua orang ingin menari dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka. Para wanita menggerakkan dengan seksi pinggul mereka. Para pria mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas sambil berjingkat-jingka gila. Seruan ria mereka timbul-tenggelam dalam alunan musik.

Lampu-lampu diskotik berwarna gelap menyinari setiap sudut pada ruangan gelap. Lantai-lantai juga bersinar-sinar secara bergantian. Membuat suasana bertambah panas. Lampu sorot bergerak ke segala arah.

Di dalam diskotik, terdapat kursi putar tinggi yang berada di sepanjang meja bartender. Ada beberapa meja kecil dengan kursi putar. Ada juga tempat-tempat khusus yang hanya dikhususkan untuk kalangan ber'uang lebih'. Karena mereka harus membayar hanya untuk duduk di sofa empuk, terpisah dengan kerumunan orang lainnya. Tentu saja masih ada tempat lainnya yang berada di gedung diskotik berlantai empat tersebut.

Kai dan dua orang kawannya adalah orang yang termasuk mau membayar lebih demi kesantaian mereka. Mereka bertiga duduk masing-masing di sebuah sofa. Minhyuk dan Leejoon sedang dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja seksi yang menggoda mereka berdua hanya demi uang dan kesenangan. Kai meminum minuman alkohol berkadar ringan sambil melihat tanpa selera ke lantai dansa.

Kai mencoba untuk membuang semua stres dengan minum. Tapi sia-sia saja. Dia hanya tidak akan stres ketika dia sedang mabuk berat. Kai bersandar pada sofa sambil menghela napas panjang.

Seorang noona datang mendekati Kai.

"Hai Kai" sapa si noona kemudian mencium pipi Kai. Kai hanya diam dengan perlakuannya.

Cewek itu memeluk leher Kai. Dia hendak duduk di pangkuan Kai, tapi Kai menolaknya. Cewek itu cemberut dan duduk di samping Kai.

"Kau masih saja stres seperti kemarin" ujar si noona sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kai cuek tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu stres. Kau jadi seperti orang lain. Kau bahkan nekat memakai seragam datang ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi aku suka dengan gayamu"

Cewek itu menarik wajah Kai lalu menciumi bibirnya. Cewek melumat bibir Kai dengan candu. Kai membalas hanya karena sebagai pelampiasan untuk stresnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja lainnya datang dan menarik kasar tangan noona yang sedang berciuman dengan Kai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku!" jerit si yeoja yang baru datang.

"Apa kau gila?! Dia ini pacarku!"

"Aku yang pacarnya! Kau tidak tahu diri mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya!"

"Apa?! Anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas jadi kekasih dia!"

"Apa?! Perawan tua sepertimu seharusnya mencari yang seumuran denganmu!"

"KAU BILANG AKU PERAWAN TUA?!"

Si noona menampar si yeoja muda sangat keras hingga dia tercampak ke sofa dan mengagetkan yeoja yang sedang merayu Minhyuk. Barulah Minhyuk dan Leejoon sadar kalau ada pertengkaran besar di dekat mereka.

Si yeoja muda memegang pipinya yang sakit. Dia bangkit dan membalas tamparan. Tidak membuat noona sampai terjatuh, tapi di pipinya membekas bentuk lima jari. Kemudian mereka saling menjambak rambut, saling mencakar.

Minhyuk dan Leejoon bersorak seolah sedang menonton pertandingan seru. Kai berdiri panik tapi tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ingin merelai tapi melihat kuku mereka yang panjang, Kai langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa saja! Bantu aku melerainya!" perintah Kai.

"Kau bisa melerainya sendiri!" jawab Leejoon masih seru menonton.

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya, salah satu dari mereka akan mengira aku menyukai mereka!" jerit Kai.

"Aisshh... ini salahmu! Kenapa kau selalu saja selingkuh!".

Minhyuk mengajak Leejoon untuk membantunya menghentikan pertengkaran sengit noona dan yeoja muda.

"Kenapa harus dihentikan? Lagi seru-serunya juga!" tolak Leejoon.

"Mereka bertengkar di meja kita! Dan mereka ini cewek! Dimana prioritas gendermu?"

"Aissh!"

Minhyuk dan Leejoon menarik kuat dari belakang pinggang kedua cewek yang sedang bertengkar sengit. Pergumulan keduanya terlepas. Mereka meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan sambil tangan mereka saling menggapai lawan di depan.

Karena kedua orang yang menahan mereka tidak mau melepaskan pegangan mereka, kedua cewek itu mencakar tangan yang melingkar di pinggang mereka. Minhyuk dan Leejoon menjerit keperihan dan pengangan mereka pun terlepas. Kedua cewek itu saling menjambak lagi sambil menjerit-jerit.

"SAKIIIIITTTT!" Jerit Minhyuk dan Leejoon dengan kencang. Mereka menatap ngeri pada tangan mereka yang berbekas cakaran. Kai menatap iba pada kawannya yang sudah berkorban baginya.

Kedua cewek itu saling menjambak sambil bergerak keluar dari tempat khusus. Kini semua orang dapat melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bergumul kasar. Kai pun beralih kepada kedua cewek tersebut.

"Hentikan!" jeritan Kai menggelegar. Tapi diacuhkan oleh kedua yeoja tersebut.

Orang-orang mulai was-wes-wis-wus.

"Kenapa ada anak sekolah disini?"

"Mereka bertengkar hanya karena anak sekolah?"

"Tapi anak sekolah itu ganteng! Wajar mereka memperebutkannya"

"Cih, mereka bertengkar hanya karena anak ingusan!"

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ada anak sekolah?!"

"Penjaga! Ada yang berantem! Urus ini!"

Kai mendengar seseorang yang berteriak penjaga. Kai panik dan berbalik menuju sofa. Kai melihat dua orang temannya baru saja kabur.

"Cih, teman seperti apa mereka?!"

Kai mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas sofa. Dia hendak kabur tapi ketika Kai berbalik, dia bisa melihat dua orang bertubuh besar sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sedangkan para cewek sudah dipisahkan oleh penjaga lainnya.

Kai terjebak. Kai mulai berpikir entah akan jadi seperti apa nasibnya dibawa para penjaga ini. Dipukul? Dihajar? Dipermalukan? TIDAAAAKKKK...

Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap..

...

Demi menjalankan misinya yang baik, Sehun minta izin pada sekolah pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan sakit. Sehun yang ternyata jago berakting, berpura-pura memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya. Dia langsung diberi izin pulang.

Sedangkan Luhan minta izin pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan sepupunya mampir ke kota ini dan tersesat. Luhan memasang mimik wajah penuh khawatir. Tapi tetap saja dia terlihat manis. Sehingga dia diberi izin begitu saja.

Anehnya bagi Luhan, Luhan setuju begitu saja dengan permintaan Sehun untuk menolongnya. Membiarkan Sehun membolos sehari demi menjalankan misinya. Bahkan Luhan ikutan berbohong. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja mengikuti semua kemauan Sehun, kenapa dia merasa harus memenuhi semua permintaan Sehun.

Sehun menelepon ke rumah, meminta pelayannya untuk menyewa mobil dari rental. Keduanya pulang ke rumah Sehun agar Sehun bisa berganti baju dan mengambil mobil. Kemudian mereka pergi ke sekolah Kai.

Sehun sengaja menyewa mobil agar dia bisa membuntuti Kai tanpa dicurigai. Akan sangat bodoh jika membawa mobil keluarganya yang sudah pasti ditandai oleh Kai. (Dan akan lebih bodoh lagi jika Kai tidak menyadarinya -abaikan ini-)

Dengan memakai topi dan kacamata hitam, Sehun dan Luhan mengintip ke dalam sekolah, yang untungnya, tidak ada satpamnya. Sepertinya para guru tau tidak ada gunanya menyewa satpam di sekolah mereka. Bisa-bisa nyawa si satpam yang melayang.

Sehun dan Luhan masih mengintip.

"Kau yakin dia akan cabut?" tanya Luhan.

"Yakin"

"Emang jam segini clubbing udah buka?"

"Yah belum lah. Mungkin dia keluyuran dulu entah kemana"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun kemana dia pergi"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan kembali padamu dari awal?"

"Tidak perlu. Itu akan menjadi cerita yang panjang"

"Ck!"

Sehun berdecak keras. Kenapa mereka jadi berdebat lagi sih? Apa tidak bisa sehari saja mereka akur. Sepertinya ada saja hal yang membuat mereka berdebat. Kali ini Luhan lah penyebabnya.

Luhan sebenarnya hanya masih kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa dia sekarang bertingkah seperti seorang teroris yang akan meletakkan bom? Bagaimana bisa dia sekarang bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini? Ini semua tidak lain tidak bukan karena Oh Sehun.

Memang dasar keluarga, orang yang ditebak Sehun akan cabut, benar-benar melakukannya! Sehun melihat Kai yang berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama dua orang yang tidak dikenal Sehun.

"Itu dia!"

Luhan segera melihat. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak diketahui.

"Yang mana? Yang sebelah kiri?" Luhan menunjuk Minhyuk.

"Bukan yang tengah!"

"Eh?! Yang kulitnya hitam?!" seru Luhan terheran.

Luhan melihat warna kulit Sehun yang putih bagai susu. Lalu melihat kembali pada namja yang kulitnya berwarna coklat matang. Sangat berbeda! Luhan harus memastikan sebelum mereka membuntuti tiga orang namja tersebut.

"Kau yakin Sehun? Kau tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal hyungku sendiri!"

"Mungkin kau salah pada wajahnya karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya dengan jelas"

(HAHAHAHA)

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu! Dan aku juga tidak rabun untuk mengenali hyungku dari jauh!"

Sehun sekarang berpikir Luhan itu tidak sepenuhnya pintar. Dia ada bodohnya juga. Buktinya dia bisa berkata hal konyol seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita masuk ke mobil! Mereka sudah mau gerak!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan ketika dilihatnya tiga orang namja masuk ke sebuah mobil. Keduanya menunduk agar tidak ketahuan. Terlebih lagi Sehun.

Setelah mendengar suara mobil lewat, mereka mengangkat kembali kepala mereka. Dengan jarak yang jauh, Sehun mengikuti mobil yang berisikan hyungnya.

Mobil yang mereka ikuti berhenti di sebuah cafe. Kai dan temannya masuk ke dalam cafe untuk makan. Luhan keluar sebentar untuk membeli fast food. Keduanya makan dalam mobil sembari menunggu.

Setelah dua jam berada disana, Kai dan temannya keluar. Kali ini mereka pergi ke game center. Sehun dan Luhan dalam hati menahan rasa keinginan mereka untuk keluar dan bermain di game center juga.

Mereka menunggu dengan hampa. Keduanya bahkan bermain batu-gunting-kertas ala mereka untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Lama mereka bermain hingga hari sudah malam. Kai dan temannya keluar dari game center.

Mereka bertiga menuju tempat terakhir mereka, sebuah diskotik yang cukup terkenal, yang memiliki empat lantai.

"Dia beneran masuk ke diskotik memakai seragam?!" seru Luhan. Matanya melotot melihat namja-namja seragam dengan tenangnya masuk ke dalam diskotik.

"Sudah kubilang padamu" jawab Sehun sambil memperhatikan.

"Lalu kita bagaimana?"

"Turun. Kita masuk"

"Sungguhan?!" Luhan terkejut.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan terkejut hari ini. Tanpa Luhan sadari itu semua karena Oh bersaudara.

"Iyalah. Kalau nggak, kenapa aku minta tolong padamu? Kau sudah 20 tahun. Gampang saja jika mau masuk ke dalam. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai aksesku untuk masuk"

"Lalu bagaimana cara mereka bertiga masuk?"

"Mungkin mereka menyogok penjaganya"

"Aissh. Kenapa anak muda seperti mereka menghabiskan uang dengan percuma"

"Kau bertingkah seperti orang yang sudah tua"

"Sesukamulah!"

"Eh tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku mau mengecek sesuatu".

Sehun keluar dari mobil, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat. Sehun berjalan tenang dan sedikit mengendap-ngendap melalui mobil-mobil. Tidak berapa lama Sehun kembali.

Keduanya menyimpan topi mereka dalam jaket mereka. Mana tau dibutuhkan. Luhan turun dari mobil. Sehun melangkah dengan tenang. Tapi Luhan malah ngumpet ketakutan di baliknya.

"Aissh.. Kau ini. Kalau kau seperti ini mereka bisa curiga"

"Aku takut Sehun. Aku tidak sepertimu yang pernah masuk kesana. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun"

"Kau kira aku pernah?"

"Eh?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau juga tidak pernah?!"

"Yah tidak. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena belum cukup umur. Dan aku tidak punya teman yang lebih tua dariku"

Luhan menerima jawaban Sehun. "Tapi kau terlihat seperti sudah terbiasa. Sangat alami".

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin karena aku jago berakting seperti yang kau bilang. Mungkin karena aku cuek dan nekat. Mungkin juga karena aku memikirkan hyungku ada di dalam sana"

Kata-kata terakhir Sehun membuat Luhan terharu. Mungkin Sehun tidak mengakuinya, atau tidak sadar, tapi jelas dia menyayangi hyung yang sudah berkata kasar padanya.

"Ayo kita masuk"

Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang seperti Sehun. Setelah menunjukkan tanda pengenal Luhan pada penjaga, mereka mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk. Luhan mengeluarkan napas lega setelah berada di dalam. Keduanya berjalan melewati sebuah lorong pendek, lalu mereka bisa melihat isi di dalam diskotik. Dan ini tayangan perdana bagi mereka berdua.

Luhan ketakutan. Orang-orang disini tampak mengerikan dengan pakaian dan tingkah mereka. Luhan berharap tidak ada satupun yang menganggunya. Kalau bisa jangan sampai orang menganggapnya ada disini.

Sehun merasa bersalah melihat Luhan yang begitu ketakutan. Dia yang memaksa Luhan untuk masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan. Ketika mereka saling menoleh, Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu"

Luhan percaya dirinya akan aman sekarang. Genggaman Sehun seolah menyalurkan keyakinan pada Luhan bahwa dia akan terlindungi oleh Sehun.

Sehun mulai mencari-cari hyungnya. Setelah Sehun menemukannya, dia menarik Luhan ke meja yang dapat memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Aku akan duduk membelakanginya. Kau perhatikan dia ya. Hati-hati jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya"

Luhan mengangguk. Pelayan datang dan bertanya pesanan mereka. Sehun menjawab sebuah minuman yang diketahuinya dan pelayan pun pergi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku baca di internet"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya ya?"

"Ya. Aku bahkan sudah punya rencana gawat darurat jika diperlukan"

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana dengan minumannya? Aku tidak mau meminumnya!"

"Tidak perlu diminum kalau begitu. Cukup ditinggalkan saja!"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Luhan memperhatikan Kai secara hati-hati. Berkali-kali dilihat pun Sehun dan Kai tidak ada miripnya. Warna kulit mereka saja berbanding terbalik. Tapi tinggi tubuh dan postur tubuh yang hampir sama membuat Luhan percaya mereka ini kakak adik.

"Aissh tengok kawan-kawannya. Yeoja-yeoja menggerubungi mereka dan mereka mengambil kesempatan"

Sehun melirik ke belakang sebentar, lalu berbalik lagi.

"Jangan berpikir hyungku itu namja yang baik"

"Jangan berpikir yang jelek tentang hyungmu Sehun"

"Aku berkata suatu hal yang benar"

Luhan mengalah daripada berdebat semakin panjang. Tidak lama kemudian, mata Luhan membulat lebar dan mulutnya terganga.

"EEEEEEHHH?! Sehun, Sehun! Ada cewek cium pipi hyungmu... Dia mau duduk di pangkuan hyungmu, tapi hyungmu tidak mau... Dan eh! eh! eh! Mereka berciuman!"

Sehun terbodoh melihat Luhan yang heboh sendiri. Apa anak ini tidak pernah melihat orang berciuman? Tingkahnya sungguh tidak menunjukkan seperti orang umur 20 tahun pada umumnya.

Sehun tidak mau melihat hyungnya. Lebih tidak mau lagi melihat wajah yeoja yang sedang menikmati bibir hyungnya. Sehun sudah lama tau hyungnya itu punya banyak pacar yeoja. Sehun tau karena kadang yang mengantar Kai pulang ke rumah adalah yeoja.

Sehun melihat dengan jelas ketika suatu malam, hyungnya turun dari sebuah mobil. Lalu dari kursi pengemudi, turun seorang cewek seksi. Yang langsung mencium hyung seolah tidak ingin berpisah dengannya sedetikpun.

Sehun merasa ngeri melihatnya. Lebih ngeri lagi mengetahui kalau hyungnya itu sudah berciuman dengan yeoja yang berbeda-beda. Sehun tidak mau melihat hyungnya yang sangat tidak terduga kelakuannya.

"Sehun! Ada yeoja lain! Dia menarik yeoja yang sedang mencium hyungmu!"

Sehun segera berbalik ketika dia mendapat laporan dari Luhan. Benar saja kedua yeoja itu tampak bertengkar dengan jeritan-jeritan yang membuat wajah mereka tampak seperti monster.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dan terus melihat keributan kedua yeoja yang sedang berjambak-jambakan. Keadaan menjadi ricuh. Sehun melihat orang-orang yang sudah memperhatikan keributan dan akan segera marah karena merusak kesenangan mereka.

Ini saatnya menjalankan rencana! Sehun tidak menyangka rencana gawat darurat akan digunakannya. Sehun mengeluarkan sarung tangan kain dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Luhan dengarkan rencanaku. Pakai topi dan sarung tangan ini. Pergi ke belakang gedung. Disana ada tempat pengatur listrik. Tadi gemboknya sudah kuhancurkan. Tekan saja semua yang bisa kau tekan. Matikan lampu gedung ini. Saat itu aku akan menarik hyungku keluar. Lalu kau segera kembali ke mobil"

"Siap!". Luhan pun bersiap-siap untuk berlari keluar.

"Luhan berhatilah-hatilah".

Terhitung baru tiga langkah, suara Sehun menghentikan pergerakan Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, kepada Sehun.

"Aku akan berusaha tidak tertangkap"

"Itu juga iya. Maksudku berhati-hatilah terhadap listriknya. Aku lebih baik melihatmu tertangkap daripada kesetrum listrik. Eh, tapi jangan sampai dua-duanya!"

Luhan menarik napas tertahan. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Bukan karena takut. Melainkan karena mendengar perhatian dari Sehun kepada dirinya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Lalu Luhan berlari pergi dengan jantung Luhan yang masih berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan debarannya. Apakah karena kata-kata Sehun atau karena hal yang sedang dilakukannya?

"... Mana saja jadilah. Yang penting sekarang matikan listriknya!"

Sehun menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dia takut jika dibiarkan sedikit lama saja mungkin akan semakin membahayakan hyungnya. Sehun terus berdoa agar Luhan segera cepat dan dia tidak dalam bahaya.

Lalu lampu mati. Suara musik hilang begitu saja. Orang-orang berhenti di tempat mereka. Berteriak-teriak marah karena keasyikan mereka terhenti.

Saat itulah dengan berbekal sinar dari ponsel, Sehun meraih tangan Kai yang hanya kebingungan di tempatnya, lalu menarik Kai pergi.

Kai mengira salah satu dari temannya kembali dan menolongnya. Kai mengikuti begitu saja seseorang yang menariknya. Apa saja yang penting dia tidak tertangkap!

Sehun berlari sambil membawa Kai. Sehun menyelip-nyelip di antara kerumunan orang. Juga menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sambil terus mengenggam erat tangan Kai agar tidak terlepas.

Setelah berada di luar, di tengah remang lampu-lampu jalan, Kai sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun.

"SEHUN!" seru Kai tidak percaya.

Tapi Sehun tidak sempat untuk meladeni kekagetan Kai. Sehun terus membawa lari Kai menuju mobil. Sehun melihat Luhan sudah menunggu di luar mobil. Sehun mengarahkan remote kunci pada mobil. Terdengar nada yang menandakan pintu mobil sudah terbuka.

Luhan masuk ke kursi belakang. Sehun mendorong Kai masuk ke jok sebelah pengemudi. Sehun masuk setelah itu. Segera dia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil keluar dari parkiran.

"KENAPA KAU DISINI?!" bentak Kai ke arah Sehun.

"TENTU SAJA MENOLONGMU BODOH!" balas Sehun ke arah Kai. Sambil tetap fokus juga pada jalanan.

"AKU TIDAK MEMINTA PERTOLONGANMU! TURUNKAN AKU!" jerit Kai.

"INI DI TENGAH JALAN!"

"KALAU BEGITU MENEPILAH!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"KENAPA?!"

Sehun mendadak menutup hidungnya. "ARGH! NAFASMU BAU ALKOHOL!"

Kai merasa tersindir. Luhan memang mencium bau alkohol, tapi samar-samar. Tidak begitu menusuk. Dari tadi dia hanya bisa diam melihat pertengkaran kedua saudara di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahan! Minumlah dulu air ini! Hilangkan bau nafasmu lalu kau menjerit lagi!"

Sehun menyerahkan botol air mineral pada Kai. Kai meminumnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Setelah meletakkan botol di dasbor, Kai merasa pandangannya kabur. Matanya terasa berat. Tidak bisa dibuka lagi, akhirnya Kai terjatuh lemas di kursi mobil.

"Loh?! Kenapa dia pingsan?!" tanya Luhan panik.

"Dia hanya tidur. Aku memasukkan obat tidur dalam minuman itu".

Sehun berkata dengan mudahnya. Tentu saja dia mulai sedikit tenang karena Kai yang sedari tadi membuatnya emosi kini sudah tertidur Luhan sudah tercengang.

"ITU KRIMINAL SEHUN!"

"Tidak kalau untuk menenangkan dia. Aku memang menyiapkannya supaya dia bisa lebih gampang kubawa pulang"

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun punya ide segila ini. Luhan mengambil kesimpulan Sehun sangat berbahaya dengan ide-idenya (iya ingat aja waktu pernikahan mereka. Sehun bikin ide penculikan. Hahaha).

Luhan memutuskan untuk seterusnya dia tidak akan mau jika Sehun menawarinya makanan atau minuman. Berbahaya. Dia bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Eh, atau jangan-jangan sudah ya? Lihat saja semenjak Luhan makan roti yang dibeli Sehun, yang mereka makan di atap, sejak itu Luhan merasa jantungnya makin sering berdebar. Masa sih Sehun punya obat cinta?

"Sehun, obat apa saja yang kau punya?" tanpa sadar Luhan bertanya karena penasaran.

Sehun menoleh sejenak kepada Luhan. Wajah Sehun tampak murka.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?! Kau kira aku punya jenis obat-obatan yang lainnya?!"

Luhan miris. Takut mendera pada dirinya karena amukan Sehun. Sehun kembali melihat sebentar Luhan yang dibelakang.

"Aku tidak punya obat apapun! Astaga! Itu hanya obat tidur! Jangan berpikir yang aneh!" bentak Sehun.

Hati Luhan mendenyut sedih. Mereka sering berantem, berdebat tapi Sehun yang membentak dengan penuh kemarahan sangat mengerikan di mata Luhan. Menakuti Luhan karena biasanya Sehun tidak pernah membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang sadis.

Luhan diam. Dia merasa ingin menangis gegara bentakan Sehun. Tapi Luhan berpikir akan bodoh sekali jika dia benaran menangis. Kenapa juga dia harus bersedih karena bentakan Sehun.

Sehun mengerang pelan. "Argh? Sudahlah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Maafkan aku Sehun".

Sehun mendengar nada lemah dari Luhan. Sehun merasa bersalah. Ingin dia minta maaf, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Sehun tidak pernah meminta maaf pada Luhan sekalipun dia yang bersalah. Tidak juga pernah mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan Luhan. Tapi Luhan terlalu baik hingga Luhan tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Sehun hanya diam. Dia tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Tidak lagi berbicara. Luhan juga tidak lagi bertanya. Hingga Sehun mengantarkan Luhan sampai ke apartemennya, hanya terdengar kata terima kasih yang keluar dari suara lembut Luhan.

Lalu Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil. Berpikir bahwa dirinya memang sangat bodoh. Tega membentak seseorang yang sudah membantunya. Dia tega membentak seseorang yang rupa dan kelakuannya bagai malaikat. Lihatlah wajah Luhan tadi yang sedih dan ketakutan.

...

Sehun tidak kuat menggotong Kai yang tertidur pulas naik ke lantai dua. Badan hyungnya lebih besar dan berbentuk seperti atletis. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang lebih kurus tapi proposional.

Akhirnya Sehun meletakkan Kai di sofa. Dilepaskannya sepatu Kai, lalu diangkatnya Kai ke atas sofa. Kai mendecap tidak jelas sambil menyamankan kepalanya di bantal sofa.

Sehun duduk di sofa seberang. Mengamati hyungnya yang tertidur. Muka Kai tampak lelah akibat alkohol yang diteguknya beberapa hari ini. Kantung matanya terbentuk samar di bawah mata.

"Entah apa yang membuatnya minum sebanyak itu"

Sehun mendecak. Lalu dia mengangkat kedua kakinya juga. Dan segera tertidur di sofa juga.

Pagi harinya ketika Kai membuka mata dia melihat dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang dikenalnya sebagai ruang tengah lantai satu rumahnya. Kai mencoba mengingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini? Yang ada di ingatannya terakhir dia berada di mobil bersama Sehun. Setelah itu dia tertidur nyenyak.

Kai tidak pernah tertidur selama ini sebelumnya. Sejak orangtuanya meninggal, tidurnya selalu gelisah. Kantung matanya mulai samar terbentuk karenanya. Hanya ada saat-saat tertentu dimana dia dapat tertidur nyenyak. Itu sebabnya Kai sekarang kebingungan dia dapat tertidur dengan lelap begitu mudahnya tadi malam.

Kai melihat jam. Masih pagi, paling hanya ada kepala pelayan Ahjussi di rumah. Sehun yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah, muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu ke atas. Jadi kubiarkan kau tidur disini"

Kai teringat bagaimana Sehun tadi malam muncul dan menolongnya. Kai menatap benci pada adiknya.

"Kenapa kau datang tadi malam?! Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku!"

"Yak! Kau tidak senang karena aku menolongmu, eoh?!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu!"

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang seperti itu! Padahal kalau aku tidak datang mungkin kau sudah entah bagaimana sekarang!"

"Aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri!"

Emosi Sehun terasa mendidih di kepala. Dia sakit hati karena hyungnya tega memarahinya padahal Sehun sudah menolongnya. Kenapa dia selalu saja tidak menghargai apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan. Kenapa dia selalu berkata seolah yang dilakukan Sehun adalah salah. Menyuruh Sehun menghentikan niat baiknya.

Sehun hendak membalas lagi. Tapi kepala pelayan Ahjussi datang dan menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya. Ahjussi menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi berangkat ke sekolah sebelum dia terlambat. Ahjussi melupakan bahwa yang dia lakukan seharusnya bukan haknya, tapi dia terus mendorong Sehun berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan bengis. Sehun yang emosi karena Kai mengatakan kebaikannya selama ini adalah kesalahan. Dan Kai yang kesal karena berulang kali ditolong oleh adiknya.

...

"Ahjussi, dimana Kai hyung?"

"..."

"Ahjussi, tahan dia disitu. Jangan biarkan dia pergi kemanapun. Aku tidak mau dia keluyuran dulu"

"..."

"Terima kasih Ahjussi"

Sehun mematikan teleponnya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya. Termenung. Sehun menghela napas, lalu kembali menelepon seseorang.

"Kau dimana? Kemarilah..."

"..."

"Sudah kemari saja. Kau tau aku dimana kan? Aku menunggumu..."

"..."

"Iya, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sekalipun ada hujan badai disini"

Seseorang itu mematikan begitu saja teleponnya. Sehun mengerutkan kening jengkel.

"Arggh! Kenapa semua begitu menyebalkan hari ini?! Tadi pagi Kai hyung! Sekarang Luhan! Semua sama saja!" erang Sehun.

Sehun teringat bagaimana wajah sedih Luhan tadi malam karena dia membentaki Luhan. Sehun sungguh merasa sedih mengingatnya. Dia tidak suka melihat kesedihan ada pada Luhan. Sehun lebih suka melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis bagai malaikat.

Cklek!

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehun melihat Luhan sudah berada di pintu atap. Sehun senang Luhan datang sesuai permintaannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan yang membuang matanya dari Sehun dan dia berwajah... dingin? Luhan berwajah dingin? Kemana senyum manisnya yang biasa?

Padahal Sehun berharap dia bisa melihat senyum Luhan seperti biasanya hari ini. Senyum malaikat Luhan yang bisa menenangkan emosi Sehun. Karena dia tidak melihatnya, kekesalan Sehun muncul kembali.

Luhan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Luhan menatap malas kepada Sehun. Tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku! Ini salahmu karena mengira aku yang aneh-aneh!"

Luhan melihat kembali pada Sehun. Sorot mata Luhan menunjukkan dia sedang merajuk gara-gara tadi malam. Sehun mencoba bersabar. Sudahlah kali ini memang salah dia.

"Bicaralah. Jangan diam seperti ini"

"Aku sudah minta maaf karena mengiramu yang aneh-aneh"

"Iya aku mengerti. Sudahlah kita akhiri saja diam-diaman ini"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau meminta mengakhiri pertengkaran kita. Aneh sekali"

"Iya. Mungkin sekarang aku akan mulai sering mengalah"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mulai mengalah? Kemarin juga kau bilang kau akan mulai sering tersenyum. Ini adalah hal yang sering kupertanyakan. Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berubah?"

"Aku tidak tau" memang Sehun tidak tau.

"Ck! Anehnyaaaaa"

Luhan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Dia mengarah kepada langit cerah dengan awan putih yang bergerak karena angin. Tapi Luhan tidak sedang memandangi langit. Dia sedang memikirkan kehidupannya yang juga mulai berubah karena Sehun.

Seperti bagaimana bisa dia mau saja menuruti semua keinginan Sehun. Bertingkah kekanakan dengan menguntit seseorang. Ini benar tidak masuk akal bagi seorang Luhan. Mengingat itu, Luhan jadi teringat Kai.

"Bagaimana hyungmu?"

"Dia baru bisa bangun tadi pagi. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak sampai aku tidak bisa membawanya ke kamarnya"

"Mengerikan"

Sehun mendengar gumaman pelan Luhan. Tapi sudahlah. Dia sedang tidak mau marah. Sehun lelah karena tadi pagi Kai sudah merusak perasaannya. Kini dia sedang bersama Luhan, dan Sehun tidak mau suasananya rusak kembali.

"Dia marah lagi padaku"

"Kenapa dia marah samamu?"

"Karena aku menolongnya tadi malam. Dia bilang seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia. Dia bisa mengurusinya sendiri"

Mulut Luhan hendak mendesis mendengar cerita dari Sehun.

"Kenapa sih dia selalu marah jika kau menolongnya?! Kalian itu kan saudara!"

Sehun menatap lekat pada Luhan. Tersadar suatu kata yang tadi diucapkan Luhan.

"Saudara? Saudara?"

"Iya! Kalian kan saudara! Memang sudah seharusnya kalian saling menolong!"

Sehun kembali tersadar. Luhan benar. Mereka bersaudara. Sudah lama sekali kata-kata itu tidak terdengar oleh Sehun. Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang mengatakan pada Sehun, bahwa dia dan Kai saudara. Dan saudara bisa menolong saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan mereka harus melakukannya.

...

Sehun pulang kerumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Dia ingin segera sampai rumah. Dia ingin segera melihat Kai, saudaranya.

Sehun tiba di rumah dan langsung naik ke lantai dua. Ruang tengah lantai dua tidak menghentikannya kali ini karena pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu tempat yang membuat hatinya damai. Sehun melangkah dengan harapan bisa kembali pada kenangan indah yang dimilikinya dulu.

Tanpa minta izin, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kai. Dia masuk ke dalam dan seketika Sehun bagai tersambarkan petir. Dilihatnya Kai sedang menegak bir langsung dari botolnya. Botol-botol bir kosong berserak di lantai. Kamarnya penuh dengan bau alkohol. Sehun merasa pening menghirupnya. Muka Kai sudah ruam karena mabuk.

"Bagaimana minuman ini bisa disini?!" teriak Sehun lalu merebut paksa botol Kai.

Kai hampir tersedak ketika Sehun mengambil botol dari mulutnya. Kai melihat Sehun dengan mata yang sayu dan berat.

"Kembalikan! Aku belum menghabiskannya!"

Kai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil botol dari tangan Sehun. Sehun dengan sigapnya berlari menjauh dari Kai. Sehun menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Kai. Dibuangnya air berkadar alkohol ke dalam kloset WC.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan! Jangan dibuang!".

Kai hendak menarik tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun segera mendorong tubuh Kai. Kai yang mabuk dengan mudahnya tercampak. Kai berusaha lagi, tapi dia melihat air dalam botol sudah habis.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?!" jerit Kai.

Sehun meletakkan botol di lantai. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Kai. Dicengkeramnya baju Kai lalu didorongnya Kai keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun menghentakkan Kai ke dinding.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau membawa bir ke rumah! Apa kau tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpa minuman?!" Sehun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kai.

"Itu urusanku! Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" balas Kai dengan keras.

"Aku memang tidak berhak melarangmu! Tapi aku berhak membantumu!"

"Membantu apa?!"

"Membantu lepas dari kebiasaan mabukmu!"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang percuma!"

"Tidak percuma! Jelas kau perlu bantuanku!"

"Aku tidak perlu Argh!"

Jeritan Kai terhenti karena tumbukan Sehun di perutnya. Rasanya sakit ditambah perutnya yang terasa seperti berputar-putar di dalamnya. Kai murka. Kai meninju dada Sehun dengan kuat. Dada Sehun terasa sakit bukan main.

Sehun mengelus dadanya. Sementara Kai menekan perutnya. Sehun menarik Kai lalu menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

"Kau bilang tidak perlu?! Kau bilang tidak perlu?! Jelas perlu! Kau adalah saudaraku!"

Kai terperanjat mendengar jeritan Sehun. Saudara? Saudara?. Kai melihat Sehun yang matanya sudah berair.

"Bukankah kita saudara?! Tidak ada saudara yang akan membiarkan saudaranya terus merusak dirinya! Tidak ada saudara yang bisa meninggalkan saudaranya yang dalam kesulitan!"

Air mata Sehun mengalir dengan derasnya. Membasahi pipi tipisnya. Air mata yang ditahannya selama dua tahun. Air mata atas jeritan hatinya selama ini. Air mata atas sakit hati yang dibuat oleh Kai.

"Bukankah tidak ada saudara yang bisa diam saja melihat saudaranya dalam kesakitan?! Kita adalah satu darah! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sakit yang kau rasa!"

Sehun terjatuh lemas setelah jeritannya. Dia menangis sambil menutup wajahnya di atas kedua kaki yang dipeluknya. Sehun menangis hingga dia menjerit histeris dalam tangisnya.

"UUUWAAAGGGGHHH! UUUWAAGGGGHHH!"

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Kai jatuh dengan sendirinya. Mengalir deras di pipi kurusnya. Membuat sakit di kepalanya. Kai menangis dengan jeritan panjang memilukannya. Kai mengacak -ngacak rambutnya.

"HUUUWWAAAAA!"

Keduanya menangis dengan keras. Membiarkan air mata mereka keluar sebagai pelampiasan sakit hati yang mereka rasa selama ini. Rasa sedih atas kehilangan makna saudara dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka melupakan kenyataan kalau mereka adalah saudara.

Kai menyesal sudah kasar pada Sehun. Juga menyesal karena tega menuduh Sehun sok peduli padanya. Bahkan tega menyuruh Sehun berhenti pada niat baiknya terhadap Kai. Memarahinya karena dia tidak berhak melarang Kai.

Padahal mereka bersaudara. Saudara kandung. Darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka sama. Seorang saudara tidak akan setega itu pada saudaranya sendiri. Tapi bukan seorang saudara juga jika dia tidak sesabar itu atas sikap saudaranya.

Hati Kai terasa mendenyut sakit melihat Sehun yang menangis di depannya. Adiknya? Dia yang membuat adiknya menangis histeris seperti ini? Hyung macam apa dia ini!

Kai duduk terjatuh di hadapan Sehun. "Huuuks.. Sehun.. Maaf... Hiiks... Maafkan aku Sehun"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Kai yang mukanya semakin memerah karena tangisan. Kai memejam erat matanya karena air matanya terus mengalir. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara tangisan pilunya.

"Huaaakkh.. Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku"

Sehun sakit melihat Kai seperti ini di depannya. Dia yang membuat hyungnya menangis seperti ini? Dia membuat hyungnya meminta maaf seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau minta maaf.. Hiiikss.. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf"

Kai tersentak mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak menyalahkan Kai. Dia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kai memeluk Sehun. Sehun sangat terkejut ketika dia sadar dia sudah berada di pelukan hangat Kai. Kai masih menangis di bahu Sehun. Suara tangisan terdengar jelas pada pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun kembali menangis. Dipeluknya punggung Kai. Sehun menangis di bahu Kai. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar tangisan Sehun di telinganya.

...

Kai dan Sehun duduk menyandarkan lemas punggung mereka pada dinding kamar. Sehun duduk bersila kaki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Kai duduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut.

"Kenapa kau bermabuk-mabukan hyung?"

"Kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar?"

"Aku sedih karena orangtua kita meninggal hyung. Tidak ada Eomma yang biasanya merawatku penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada Appa yang mendidikku agar selalu disiplin. Tidak ada lagi yang memanjakanku seperti yang dilakukan Eomma dan Appa. Aku tidak percaya mereka pergi secepat ini"

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku sedih. Aku semakin sedih karena kau terus mengurung dirimu di kamar. Kau terus menangis"

Kai menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Sejak orangtua kita meninggal, semua berubah. Tidak ada yang sama. Aku sedih. Aku kesepian. Aku sendirian. Aku tidak bisa mengusikmu. Karena itu aku mencari kesenangan diluar sana. Aku berhenti belajar saat masuk godeunghakyo. Berteman dengan banyak berandalan. Bolos. Mabuk-mabukan... Tapi itu semua karena terpaksa"

Kai berhenti. Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah berani memaksakan Kai mabuk-mabukan. Mengajari hyungnya hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan.

"Aku terpaksa karena aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Walau untuk sesaat saja. Aku ingin melupakan orangtua kita sudah tidak bersama kita. Aku ingin melupakan kesedihan yang terus ada dalam diriku. Aku ingin melupakan kau yang terus menangis. Aku ingin melupakan kesepianku Sehun"

Air mata Kai keluar lagi. Segera dihapusnya karena Kai tidak ingin dia menangis lagi. Mata Kai sudah bengkak dan berat karena tangisannya.

Air mata Sehun lolos di pipinya. Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab Kai mabuk. Sehun lebih dulu mengacuhkan Kai, hingga Kai merasa kesepian dan melampiaskan dengan minuman.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku membuatmu begini". Sehun terisak.

"Kau tidak bersalah Sehun. Aku sendiri yang salah. Aku mengambil keputusan yang dapat merusak diriku sendiri"

"Seandainya aku tidak mengurung diriku. Seandainya aku bersamamu saat itu. Mungkin kau tidak akan merasa kesepian dan sendirian"

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya disesali"

"Aku bodoh sekali hyung. Seharusnya kita bersama-sama di saat kita sedih. Tapi aku malah terlarut sendirian dalam kesedihanku"

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku membiarkanmu bertingkah seperti itu. Seharusnya aku menghiburmu agar kau lebih baikan. Tapi aku malah mencari kesenanganku sendiri. Aku merasa gagal sebagai hyungmu Sehun"

Kai membiarkan air matanya menganak-sungai lagi. Tidak akan dihapus sebagai bentuk penyesalannya. Kai menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Keduanya sama-sama menangis. Menyesal karena sudah melakukan kesalahan atas keputusan mereka masing-masing. Keputusan yang menyakiti satu sama lain, menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi keduanya juga merasa lega. Semua jeritan hati mereka sudah terlepas. Semua prasangka mereka terhadap satu sama lain sudah menghilang. Beban berat yang bersarang di hati mereka terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

Bukankah saudara harus saling menolong kan? Tidak akan meninggalkan saudaranya dalam kesulitan. Tidak akan membiarkan dia terus-menerus merusak dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan teriakan penolakannya. Terus menolong walau dia tidak mau menganggapnya.

Dan sebagai saudara, bukankah kalian harusnya menghancurkan kekukuhan keras kepala kalian? Pandanglah dia yang sudah menolongmu. Mulailah menghargai, walau sedikit saja, pertolongan dari dia. Sedikit demi sedikit, jika terus dilakukan, lama-lama akan membesar bukan? Kalian akan sadar pada akhirnya bahwa keinginan kalian untuk menghargai sangat berguna bagi jalan kehidupan kalian kedepannya.

...

Hana jawab review dulu.

novey : mereka belum dijadwalkan muncul. hehehe. chaptnya emang banyak. Tapi Hana bikin sesingkat mungkin. Hana juga gak mau lama-lama namatinnya hehehe

jessica807 : alasan Kai kasar sama Sehun sudah terjawab kan di chapt ini, hehehe. Masalah mereka itu konflik keluarga. Sama Chanyeol juga gitu ntar. Chanyeol segera muncul kok hehehe

alasan Sehun gak suka sama si "dia" itu, karena "dia" itu udah nyimpan foto keluarga Sehun. Nah kira-kira "dia" itu siapa, Hana belum bisa jawab. Gak seru kalau Hana jawab. Hehehe. Maaf Hana memang sangat iseng jadi orang.

ririnsekarini : chanyeol segera muncul, hehehe

ia : sehun sama luhan, ebuset hana juga baru sadar, ternyata mereka masih lama jadiannya -_- tapi hana udah nyiapin cara jadian mereka ntar, yah menurut hana sih, cara jadian mereka manis. ga tau menurut para readers hehehe

sulay ga ada. Karena joonmyeon cuma jadi pemeran pembantu #maafleaderSuho

Terimakasih atas review2nya. Maaf kalau FF nya mengecewakan. Hana nyelesaikannya di tengah2 ujian mid. Dan kemarin2 Hana sempat uring-uringan.

Aku selalu teringat pada kata-kata yang pernah kubaca. Kata-kata yang menjadi pendorongku.

"Aku menulis untuk berpikir"

kata-kata ini menjadi semangat buatku :D

*Wish you have a happy live everyday

karena Hana bersyukur bisa ketawa setiap harinya


	5. Jatuh Cinta !

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah hari ini. Burung-burung kembali berkicauan merdu di langit. Angin masih setia berhembus. Membuat perasaan Sehun sangat damai hari ini.

Sehun dan Kai sudah berbaikan sekarang. Tadi malam mereka tidur bersama di kamar Sehun karena tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol yang menyeruak di kamar Kai. Mereka mengobrol tentang kehidupan mereka selama dua tahun saling berjauhan. Rasanya sangat bahagia mendengar dan membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya satu sama lain.

Mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan tadi pagi. Sehun senang karena selama ini dia selalu makan sendirian. Kai selalu pergi cepat dan pulang larut malam setiap harinya. Membuat Sehun lebih sering melakukan aktivitas sendirian di rumah.

Ahjussi awalnya terkejut melihat mereka yang datang berdua ke meja makan sambil bertinju-tinju pelan. Tapi mereka tidak bertengkar. Keduanya hanya ribut kecil tapi senyum bahagia terpasang jelas di bibir mereka. Ahjussi sempat heran bagaimana mereka yang terakhir dilihatnya kemarin bertengkar, kini berbaikan hanya dalam satu malam. Ahjussi ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka.

Sehun dan Kai sudah terbiasa bersama sejak kecil. Karenanya begitu mereka berbaikan, keduanya langsung akrab seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sehingga keduanya bisa dengan mudahnya menyesuaikan diri meski sudah banyak perubahan dalam diri mereka. Seperti Kai yang kata-katanya tetap sembarangan dan semakin menusuk. Dan Sehun yang sekarang bisa memasang wajah dengan datar dan dingin. Tapi keduanya dengan mudah terbiasa satu sama lain.

Luhan datang kembali ke atap atas permintaan Sehun lagi. Sehun melihat Luhan dan langsung merasa kebahagiaannya berlipat ganda. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Luhan. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekati Luhan. Tanpa terduga oleh Luhan, Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan kerasnya. Tubuh Luhan serasa tidak ada jiwanya. Melayang entah kemana. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memeluknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya? Kenapa aku tidak ingin mendorongnya padahal dia sudah sembarangan memelukku? Dan lebih aneh lagi kenapa pelukannya terasa nyaman?!". Ingin Luhan menjerit, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Dia terus menjerit dalam hatinya.

Ternyata sama seperti kebiasaan Sehun, pelukan Sehun juga senyaman dia dalam mencari tempat yang nyaman. Walau mereka sering berdebat, berantem, tapi Luhan selalu merasakan kenyamanan berada di samping Sehun. Membuat Luhan rela menahan emosinya dan mengalah pada sosok manja Oh Sehun. Hanya karena berada di samping Oh Sehun terasa aman dan nyaman.

Sehun merasa sangat bahagia bisa memeluk tubuh Luhan. Rasanya menenangkan merengkuh tubuh Luhan. Pelukan Luhan setenang seperti kata-kata menenangkan yang selalu diberikan Luhan padanya.

Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan lebih lama. Tapi Sehun malu melakukannya. Sekarang saja memeluk Luhan secara mendadak adalah hal yang Sehun bersumpah paling memalukan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ingin dia mengucapkan maaf. Tapi tidak bisa disampaikannya.

"Aku..aku tidak sengaja" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya terdiam malu. Mereka bertemu pandang, tapi keduanya langsung mengarahkan penglihatan mereka ke arah lain. Panik menghampiri tanpa mereka pinta.

Luhan merasa mukanya akan segera memerah karena malu. Luhan berusaha menahannya. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tersenyum salah tingkah karena hal yang dilakukannya.

Luhan merasa harus berbicara sebelum wajahnya keburu diwarnai rona kemerahan.

"Kau tampak sangat bahagia hari ini Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Membuat Luhan yang melihat menjadi terpanah kembali. Luhan dengan herannya selalu tertegun melihat senyum Sehun.

"Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Kai hyung!"

Mata Luhan membulat senang mendengar seruan Sehun. "Benarkah? Benarkah? Syukurlah Sehun!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar yang sangat manis. Ingin rasanya dia bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun karena rasa senang di hatinya. Tapi ayolah mana mungkin mereka begitu.

"Ini semua berkatmu... ehhh," tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan. Tapi lagi-lagi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya disampaikannya.

"Tidak. Ini semua karena usahamu sendiri"

Dan Luhan sangat baik sampai dia tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Tapi kau yang menyadarkanku"

"Iya aku mengerti"

Mereka terdiam. Masih sama-sama tersenyum. Keduanya tiba-tiba teringat kalau kemarin mereka masih bertengkar. Mereka berdua melupakannya begitu saja.

"Padahal kemarin kita masih diam-diam" ujar Sehun.

"Iya. Kita berdua lupa karena kau menyampaikan kabar bahagia"

Bukan, salah. Tapi karena kau memelukku Sehun, batin Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin perjanjian mulai sekarang?"

"Janji apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Janji kalau kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi"

"Haha. Janji seperti apa itu? Tidak akan bisa Sehun. Kita selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele"

Sehun berpikir itu ada benarnya. Mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Yang terbesar adalah kemarin saat Sehun membentaki Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin kesepakatan saja?"

"Kesepakatan?"

"Iya. Aku... aku merasa bersalah karena membentakmu kemarin. Jadi kita bikin kesepakatan... tidak akan bertengkar sambil membentak-bentak keras lagi. Kita boleh berdebat. Hanya saja kita berdebatnya secara pelan. Bagaimana?"

Luhan baru tau kalau Sehun bisa bersikap dewasa. Mungkin karena dia baru berbaikan dengan Kai. Pasti emosi hati yang menguasai diri Sehun uselama ini mulai pudar.

"Boleh. Ini kesepakatan yang manis"

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat. Mana janji kelingkingnya?"

Sehun mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Luhan tertawa geli sambil membalas dengan kelingkingnya. Keduanya terkekeh menyadari betapa isengnya cara yang mereka lakukan.

...

Sehun berjalan dengan semangat masuk ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya terasa ringan dan berirama. Tidak berat seperti dulu ketika dia mulai berjalan ke pintu rumahnya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia melihat Kai sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah lantai 1 sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sehun mendecak.

"Aku senang ketika pulang ada dirimu di rumah. Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya sekolah?"

Kai tetap membaca majalah. "Aku cuti sekolah"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!".

Sehun sebal. Kai tertawa keras mendengar jeritan Sehun. Kai melihat pada adiknya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku sekolah dan berjumpa dengan teman-temanku?"

"Masih menganggap mereka teman padahal mereka sudah meninggalkanmu?"

"Teman-temanku memang seperti itu"

"Carilah teman yang baik"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu di sekolahku"

"Kalau begitu carilah pasangan"

Kai tidak membalas.

"Apa semua yeojamu juga begitu?"

Kai melirik pada adiknya. "Kau tau aku punya banyak yeoja?"

"Iya. Aku selalu melihatmu diantar pulang sama yeoja yang berbeda-beda"

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu"

"Aku memperhatikanmu dari jendela balkon lantai dua"

Setelah banyak mengetahui cerita tentang kehidupan adiknya selama dua tahun, Kai kini tau satu hal terbaru lagi. Adiknya selalu memperhatikan dia. Selalu mencemaskan dia yang pulang larut malam. Kai malah terus sibuk dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

Kai harus berterima kasih atas perjuangan Sehun selama ini. Kai mencoba mengurutkan semua kebaikan Sehun.

"Terima kasih selalu mencemaskan keadaanku. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi malam. Terima kasih..."

"Berhenti!"

"Heeeh? Kenapa?" tanya Kai merajuk. Apa Sehun tidak mau menerima rasa terima kasihnya?

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin menangis"

"Padahal aku baru mau mengatakan secara satu-persatu"

"Kau mengurutkannya?!"

"Iya"

Sehun balas berterima kasih dalam hati. Bukan maksudnya, tapi Sehun memang sedang tidak ingin bersedih hati sekarang. Sehun tau dia akan mengeluarkan air mata dengan sendirinya mendengar penuturan Kai. Jadi Kai tidak perlu melanjutkan.

"Simpan saja untuk nanti-nanti"

Kai memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Siapa sih yeoja-yeoja itu?"

"Pacarku" jawab Kai dengan enteng.

"SEMUANYA?!" Sehun memekik.

"Iya" Kai masih terlihat santai.

Sehun habis pikir pada kelakuan hyungnya. Kenapa dia memiliki pacar sebanyak itu. Untuk apa dia semuanya.

"Untuk apa memiliki banyak pacar yeoja seperti itu?"

"Hanya sebagai hiburan Sehun"

Sehun mengernyit. "Aissh.. sifatmu sangat jahat. Diantara semuanya kau tidak mendapatkan seorang pun yang baik?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hyung. Tidak ada orang yang akan percaya padamu jika suatu saat nanti kau ingin menjalani hubungan yang serius"

Kai tersenyum remeh. "Itu masih lama Sehun. Mungkin juga aku tidak akan punya hubungan serius untuk selamanya"

"Kenapa tidak ada diantara yeoja-yeoja itu yang menarik perhatianmu? Apa mereka tidak memenuhi kriteriamu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berselera pada tubuh kurus langsing yang selalu mereka jaga. Tidak tertarik pada wajah tipuan bedak mereka. Malas melihat eyeliner mereka. Sebal pada kejudesan mereka"

(author mau ngakak aja kalau baca ini)

Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya. Kai selama ini bisa bertahan pada sesuatu yang tidak disukainya hanya demi hiburannya. Dia memang sangat kukuh.

"Bagaimana dengan namja?"

"Kita menjalin hubungan memakai hati. Sedangkan kita para namja selalu bicara menggunakan logika kita. Kita satu sama lain tidak bisa berbicara dari hati. Intinya semua namja sama saja"

"Tidak semua namja begitu" Sehun menginterupsi tidak setuju.

Kai melihatnya curiga. Sehun bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati sesama namja?. Sehun menyadari sorot mata Kai.

"Bukan aku orang yang kumaksud! Jangan menatapku begitu! Kita bisa berbicara seperti ini karena kita saudara! Kalau kau temanku aku juga tidak akan mau!"

Kai mengangguk-angguk. Memang hanya pada saudara kita bisa membuka isi hati kita. Tanpa perlu merasa malu atau jijik menyampaikannya.

"Maksudku ada namja yang berbeda"

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Maksudmu, namja cantik yang kemarin? Yang selalu bersamamu?"

Sehun kaget. "Kau menyadari dia?"

"Jelas! Aku kan tidak mabuk berat saat itu. Aku..."

"Tunggu!" Sehun memotong keras. "Bagaimana kau tau dia selalu bersamaku?"

"Aku baru mau bilang padamu sebelum kau memotongku. Aku bertanya pada Ahjussi. Dia bilang kau membawa namja cantik ke rumah"

Sehun menyadari satu hal yang janggal. "Kau sering menanyakanku pada Ahjussi?".

Sehun tidak tau kalau hyungnya sering menanyakan dia juga. Kai baru mengakuinya sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku cuma bertanya sekali. Karena kau lebih dulu mencemaskanku. Aku merasa berhutang budi"

Dasar kakak menyebalkan! Sia-sia Sehun berharap banyak padanya.

"Aku tadi sempat mengira kau selama ini juga peduli padaku! Seharusnya aku tidak berharap banyak"

"Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu" balas Kai dengan mudah.

"Dasar hyung menyebalkan! Sialnya aku mendapat hyung sepertimu!"

"Maafkan aku! Terima saja takdirmu!"

Kalau situasi mereka sekarang bisa diibaratkan, mungkin kiasan yang tepat, kedua mata mereka seperti saling menyambar petir sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku memang banyak salah padamu. Dan sudah kukatakan, sesama namja memang terbiasa berkata kasar".

Kai mengalah lebih dulu karena rasa bersalah masih ada dalam dirinya. Sepertinya masih akan lama rasa itu bisa hilang. Mungkin sampai dia merasa seluruh kesalahannya pada Sehun sudah tertebus.

Karena Kai sudah mengalah duluan, dan Sehun juga tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, juga tidak mau mereka sampai terpisah lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghiraukan saja hal yang membuat mereka ribut.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi ada juga yang berbeda"

"Aku tidak mengenal namja itu. Tapi jika kau memang berkata dia berbeda, baiklah aku percaya saja"

Luhan memang namja yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan namja yang pernah ditemui Sehun. Luhan sangat dewasa, perhatian dan pengertian. Biasanya namja hanya akan berbicara menggunakan logika. Tapi bersama Luhan, Sehun bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya.

"Bawalah dia kemari lagi. Lalu kenalkan dia padaku"

"UNTUK APA?!" Sehun berteriak karena terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Aku hanya ingin tau apa dia seperti yang kau bilang"

"KAPAN-KAPAN!" sergah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Kai diam-diam mengamati. Tingkah Sehun menjadi panik sedikit takut ketika Kai minta dikenalkan pada namja cantik tersebut. Kai tersenyum lucu.

"Ternyata Sehun naksir namja itu. Menarik juga"

...

Ruang Konseling adalah tempat penyinggahan wajib bagi para siswa-siswa bermasalah. Mereka akan berbincang dengan guru-guru yang dulunya kuliah bagian konseling atau psikolog. Lebih tepatnya sih membahas masalah.

Kai sudah lama menduga-duga kapan dia akan berada di tempat itu lagi. Sekolahnya akan terlalu lelah jika terus mengurusi murid yang cabut dari sekolah atau berkelahi kecil di lingkup sekolah. Konseling pun digunakan untuk membahas pendidikan murid dan jika ada pertengkaran besar yang terjadi di luar.

Kai berada di ruang konseling bukan karena kasus yang terjadi di diskotik beberapa hari lalu. Malah berita itu tidak beredar sedikitpun. Melainkan karena dia bolos tanpa memberikan kabar ke sekolah.

Kai melihat guru konselingnya. Seorang namja dengan tubuh dan tampang imut. Tapi sekalinya marah dia akan mengomel dengan suara nyaring.

"Kemana saja Anda beberapa hari ini Joongin?"

"Di rumah sangnim"

"Yang benar? Bukannya membolos?"

"Untuk apa saya bolos langsung dari rumah? Tidak seru sangnim! Lebih enak dari sekolah! Bergerilya"

"Ini bukan perang!"

"Tapi rasanya seperti itu Ryeowook saengnim"

Ryeowook mendesah stres. Selain dia guru konseling, dia juga menjabat sebagai wali kelas Kai. Dia bertanggung jawab pada murid asuhnya yang satu ini.

Ryeowook sudah mencari info tentang murid-murid berandalan di kelasnya. Tiga yang paling utama Joongin, Minhyuk, dan Leejoon. Minhyuk dan Leejoon bersikap baik di hari Joongin tidak datang. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu, Ryeowook tidak tau.

"Joongin, kau tidak datang beberapa hari dan terlalu sering bolos. Kau tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Nilai-nilaimu sangat rendah bulan ini"

Ryeowook memilih menghadapi Joongin dengan tenang. Ryeowook dengan terpaksa sudah membaca file data personal Joongin. Dia mengetahui kalau Joongin anak yatim piatu.

"Kau terancam diskors Joongin"

"Haaaaah? Yang benaaaar?" tanya Kai dengan mendramatisir imut.

BRAK! Ryeowook membanting meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Seriuslah Joongin! Kau mungkin tidak takut, karena skors akan kau anggap sebagai liburan! Tapi ini masalah penting! Kau mau tidak naik kelas?!"

Ryeowook tau kalau kelakuan Joongin sekarang hanya karena dia kurang kasih sayang, butuh perhatian. Ryeowook tidak mungkin bisa memberikannya. Setidaknya cukup dengan sebagai seonsangnimnya.

Kai mengalah. Dia lelah. Sama semuanya. Melawan gurunya. Menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya yang berantakan. Kemalasannya dalam belajar.

Tapi dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengubah itu semua. Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan sulit untuk kembali kepada kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Ryeowook membuang napas. "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan kepala sekolah. Kau dan dua orang temanmu akan mengikuti ujian khusus. Jika nilai kalian mencukupi, kesalahan kalian akan dipertimbangkan"

"Apa nilai standarnya tinggi?"

"Sudah disesuaikan dengan kemampuan kalian"

Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik Joongin. Saya percaya kau bisa"

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih saengnim"

Kai bangkit lalu setengah membungkukan badan pada Ryeowook saengnim. Kai keluar dari ruangan. Menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal akibat memikirkan ujian khusus.

Lalu Kai melihat mereka berdua. Teman yang bersamanya selama dua tahun ini. Yang meninggalkannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kai, kau masih marah pada kami?" tanya Leejoon hati-hati.

"Menurut kalian?" Kai menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Kai, waktu itu keadaannya terdesak" jelas Minhyuk.

"Yah. Terdesak hingga meninggalkan temanmu seorang diri" sindir Kai.

"Jangan memperbesar masalah!" jerit Minhyuk dengan sengit.

"Tidak! Itu benar!".

Kai membalas. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengalah. Lelah dengan teman yang selama ini terjerumus bersamanya. Lelah untuk memulai pertengkaran.

Aneh sekali dirinya yang sekarang? Mudahnya lelah, mengalah dan putus asa!

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan kalian. Menjauhlah dariku" lalu Kai berjalan pergi dengan langkah malas dan kening mengkerut.

Minhyuk memukul keras bahu Leejoon. Leejoon menjerit kesakitan.

"Argh! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" erangnya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kalau kau tidak menarikku waktu itu, semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi begini!"

Minhyuk menatap nanar pada punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh. Ada perasaan menyesal, tapi segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

...

Kai pulang agak larut. Dia pulang dengan naik taksi kali ini. Sehun kembali melihatnya. Langkah Kai terlihat gontai dan malas.

"Kenapa pulang naik taksi?" tanya Sehun ketika dia sampai di kamar Kai.

Kai melihat pada Sehun sekilas. Kai melepaskan kaos kakinya, mencampakkan sembarangan.

"Yah begitulah" jawab Kai singkat.

"Kemana yeojachingumu?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menatap tajam pada Sehun untuk sesaat. "Tidak usah membicarakan mereka. Kalau bisa jangan disebut-sebut lagi"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

Adik satu-satunya memang sangat baik hati hingga dia bisa mengetahui perbedaan pada Kai. Sepertinya tidak juga. Kai yang biasanya sembarang, mendadak seperti ini sudah pasti mengundang tanya Sehun.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung!"

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tau!"

"Kenapa aku selalu disebut anak kecil?!" Sehun merengut.

"Karena tingkahmu kekanakan. Siapa lagi yang menyebutmu begitu? Ah, namja cantik itu?" goda Kai.

Sehun bergidik. Kai hyung jadi semakin sering menyebut-nyebut sosok Luhan sekarang. Kai hyung seperti sungguhan tertarik pada Luhan.

"Tidak penting siapa! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun berikhtiar menutupi paniknya.

"Kalau aku jawab jujur, sebagai balasannya maukah kau mengenaliku padanya?"

Sehun terkejut. Dengan takut dia bertanya,

"Apa.. apa.. kau naksir padanya?"

Kai terkekeh. "Menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tau! Makanya aku bertanya! Jawab aku!" Sehun berseru sedikit keras.

Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Yah, dia sangat cantik. Matanya indah. Aku suka pada matanya"

Sehun makin merengut. Dongkol. Merasa kalah saing dengan hyungnya yang berwajah tampan.

"Sudah hentikan cerita ini. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan awalku. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sehun, apa kau sebegitu ingin taunya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Kai mendesah pada ketetapan Sehun untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Aku terancam diskors, dan tidak naik kelas"

"Keluar saja dari sekolahmu yang sekarang! Sekolahmu yang sekarang tidak bagus reputasinya!"

Kening Kai mengkerut. "Apa kau pikir ada sekolah yang menerimaku setelah mereka tahu sekolah lamaku?"

Itu ada benarnya. Kalaupun ada sekolah yang mau menerima, sudah pasti sekolah dengan reputasi yang sama atau lebih buruk. Sama saja kalau begitu.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku diharuskan ikut ujian khusus. Kalau nilaiku mencukup standar, kesalahanku bisa dipertimbangkan"

"Hyung, jangan sampai tinggal kelas. Aku tidak mau kita jadi sebaya"

"Aku sangat sakit hati mendengarnya Sehun"

"Aku serius hyung. Belajarlah yang baik. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik"

Kai mengeluh. "Aku tidak sepandai dirimu Sehun. Sudah lama aku tidak belajar serius. Aku tidak punya teman yang pintar. Tidak ada yang bisa ngajari aku".

...

Sehun tau seseorang yang bisa ngajari Kai. Orang yang pintar dan sangat baik. Dia bisa membantu Kai yang akan menghadapi ujiannya.

Sehun kembali pada kebiasaannya. Tidur di atap dengan payung kuningnya. Dia bingung memikirkan tentang masalah hyungnya. Bingung pada solusi yang dimilikinya.

Luhan yang menyadari Sehun tidak ada di kelas, segera mendatanginya di atap. Luhan mengangkat payung Sehun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membolos lagi?!"

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan tepat di atas wajahnya. Sehun bangkit. Duduk bersila kaki di atas kursi panjang. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan pandangan menyiksa.

"Haruskah kubiarkan namja ini bertemu dengan hyungku?"

Luhan naik ke kursi. Duduk bersila kaki juga tepat di depan Sehun. Melihat mata Sehun yang memancarkan kesedihan. Biasanya Sehun akan membalas, tapi kenapa saat ini tidak?

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam?"

Orang itu ada di hadapan Sehun sekarang. Luhan. Sehun yakin benar kalau Luhan bisa mengajari Kai.

Kai masih tidak tau kalau Luhan adalah seorang guru. Kalau Kai tahu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah memaksa Sehun meminta kepada Luhan untuk mengajarinya.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Luhan mencolek lengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, Sehun sebal mengetahui kenyataan cuma Luhan orang yang bisa diandalkan saat ini.

Tapi...

"Aku boleh minta tolong lagi?"

Suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba keluar setelah dia terdiam cukup lama mengundang kebingungan Luhan. Dilihatnya Sehun yang kelihatan jelas dari tadi memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa lagi sekarang, pikir Luhan.

"Tentu. Apa?"

Sehun nyerah. Ini semua demi hyungnya.

"Bantu Kai hyung menghadapi ujiannya"

Luhan terdiam. Dia berpikir keras. Luhan tidak mau. Apalagi mengingat kelakuan Kai yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Aku..." Luhan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Mau ya? Kumohon"

Melihat Sehun yang memelas padanya. Demi keluarga, Sehun rela memohon pada Luhan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Luhan benar-benar kalah. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban.

Sehun menatap nanar. Hatinya terasa sangat cemas. Takut segala hal yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

.

.

"Jadi, ternyata dia ini gurumu Sehun?".

Kai berbalik membelakangi Luhan. Agar Luhan tidak melihat dirinya menyeringai menyindir pada Sehun. Kai bertanya dengan nada pelan pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya datar mengacuhkan Kai. Dia tidak bisa tertawa. Pikirannya terasa sangat penuh.

"Iya. Jagalah mulutmu. Jangan menghina seseorang yang sudah bersedia membantumu" ketus Sehun dengan nada suara pelan juga.

"Aku hanya menyadari sesuatu yang menarik"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sesuatu yang menarik dari dirinya dan dirimu" ujar Kai.

"Apa itu?" Sehun mulai kebingungan.

"Rahasia"

"YAK!"

Tanpa sadar Sehun berseru kuat. Luhan melihatnya tidak mengerti. Sehun mendecak sambil mendeath glare Kai. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu masih dengan seringaian.

Kai berbalik mengarah pada Luhan. Tersenyum manis yang membuat Sehun menganggap bodoh pada Kai.

"Hai. Namaku Oh Joongin. Panggil aku Kai. Mohon bantuannya". Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum gugup. Kai sangat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dilihatnya di diskotik. Seperti inikah dia yang aslinya?

"Hai. Namaku Luhan. Mohon bantuannya juga" Luhan membalas uluran tangan Kai.

Mereka belum lama bersalaman, tapi Sehun tergesa-gesa memutuskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kai hyung, kau harus memanggil dia hyung! Dia lebih tua tiga tahun darimu!"

"Waa? Jinjja? Wajahnya sangat manis seperti masih berumur delapan belas"

"Terima kasih" Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku pasti senang jika yang mengajariku namja secantik ini"

Kai masih tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

"Sudah basa-basinya hyung. Kau harus cepat-cepat belajar"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Membawa Luhan menaiki tangga guna menuju ke pintu Perpustakaan Umum. Kai mengikuti dari belakang.

Ketika berada di dalam, Kai merangkul leher Luhan.

"Sehun, karena aku akan belajar, jadi biarkan saja kami berdua, oke? Kau pergilah kemana yang kau mau"

Kai menggerakkan tangannya mengusir Sehun. Kai membawa Luhan yang dari tadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat tingkah aneh kedua saudara. Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu pelan.

Setelah memastikan Sehun tidak terlihat, Kai melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa"

Luhan diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. Sejak tadi dia sudah takut dengan gelagat Kai. Leher Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Eum.. Hmm... Apa yang ingin kau pelajari lebih dulu?".

"Bagaimana kalau bahasa inggris? Aku lemah dalam pelajaran itu"

"Baiklah. Jadi kita pergi ke bagian bahasa inggris".

Keduanya berjalan menuju rak perpustakaan yang berisikan buku bahasa inggris. Kai mengambil buku dengan asal. Luhan memilih beberapa buku praktis untuk dipelajari. Lalu mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja yang penuh.

Kai sejujurnya sangat malas. Melihat buku-buku yang berderet saja membuat kepalanya pusing. Kai menyenderkan kepalanya pada buku, mengarah pada Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang tengah membaca.

"Hei, kenapa kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Kai.

Luhan melihat pada Kai. "Karena aku ingin membantumu?"

"Jangan bilang kau naksir padaku"

"Hah? Siapa juga yang naksir padamu?".

Dalam hati Luhan merasa bahwa Kai itu sangat percaya diri. Mungkin sifat itu digunakannya untuk mendapatkan yeoja-yeoja yang bersedia memperebutkannya seperti di diskotik kemarin. Tapi Luhan adalah namja, bukan yeoja.

"Kalau begitu jangan naksir padaku"

"Aku tidak akan naksir padamu!"

"Kalau begitu siapa? Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut. Tanpa diinginkan, Luhan mulai tergagap sendiri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?!"

Kai tersenyum nakal. "Nampak jelas"

"TIDAK!". Luhan menutup mulutnya karena dia berseru cukup keras.

"Aishh kau memang menyebalkan" ucap Luhan.

Kai bangkit bersandar malas pada punggung kursi. "Memang. Kalau begitu jawab. Kau tidak suka padaku atau Sehun. Kenapa bersedia membantuku?"

"Bisakah kau hanya cukup berkata terima kasih karena aku bersedia membantumu?"

"Well, sesungguhnya aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Ada orang yang sangat cerdas melebihi darimu di sekitar kami"

Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. "Ada? Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang selalu naik tingkat kelas. Setelah lulus chodeunghakkyo, dia hanya butuh empat tahun untuk segera masuk universitas"

"UWAAAH! Hebat! Siapa dia?"

Luhan mengingat-ingat siapa lagi orang yang pernah disebut Sehun. Tapi seingatnya tidak ada yang sering disebutkan Sehun selain Kai. Kenapa Sehun tidak bilang ada orang yang cerdas disekitarnya? Kenapa Sehun tidak minta bantuan kepada orang tersebut?

"Kau beneran tidak tau?" Kai bertanya memastikan.

"Tidak"

"Wah. Sehun tidak pernah menyebutnya?"

"Dia hanya sering menyebutkan namamu"

"Ckckck. Sehun masih mengingat hal tersebut rupanya" Kai mendecak.

Luhan melihat wajah Kai yang sangat serius. Seperti sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi. Luhan memikirkan hal yang aneh.

Kai menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Orang yang jelas berada di antara kami. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Mungkin dia juga tidak sudi mendengarnya. Bahkan aku saja tidak berani menyebutkan namanya di hadapan Sehun"

"Orang itu Oh Chanyeol. Hyung kami sendiri"

Luhan terdiam mendengar semuanya. Sehun punya seorang hyung lagi. Dia tidak pernah menyinggungnya sedikitpun. Luhan malah berpikir Sehun hanya mempunyai seorang hyung yang sangat labil. Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya?

Luhan berdiri dan meninggalkan Kai tanpa berkata apapun. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun seorang. Luhan ingin mendapat kejelasan tentang ini semua.

Kai membiarkan Luhan pergi. Kai tau Luhan akan mencari Sehun dan mungkin meminta hal kejujuran dari Sehun. Kai merebahkan kepalanya lagi di atas buku.

Terdengar suara kursi ditarik di sebelahnya. Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Kai membalikkan kepalanya menghadap ke orang tersebut.

Seorang namja yang kulitnya sangat putih. Mukanya tidak tampak karena tertutup buku besar yang dibacanya dengan serius. Kai membaca judul buku yang dipegangnya.

"Peter Pan and Tinker Bell? Membaca buku dalam bahasa inggris, eoh? Apa tidak sulit?"

"Tidak. Jika sudah terbiasa akan mudah,"

(sekali lagi Hana sampaikan. Buku ini fiksi yaah)

"Kenapa buku ini yang kau pilih?"

"Karena buku ini menceritakan tentang Tinker Bell, seorang peri yang menjaga Peter Pan yang selalu ingin menjadi anak-anak"

"Apa peri itu tidak capek menjaganya terus?"

"Tidak. Kadang ada saat dimana dia marah pada Peter. Ada saat dimana mereka berbeda pendapat. Tapi peri tau hanya Peter lah yang dimilikinya, dan sebaliknya".

Kai menyerap semua penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh namja di sebelahnya.

"Tinker Bell menyayangi Peter Pan dan selalu ingin bersamanya"

Kai tergugah hatinya. Kapan dia akan mendapat seseorang yang seperti Tinker Bell, yang bersedia menerima Peter Pan apa adanya dan selalu bersamanya. Yang menjaga Peter Pan dari tingkah kekanakannya.

Kai bosan dengan kesendirian yang dijalaninya selama ini. Sehun, teman, para yeojachingunya mungkin ada menemaninya. Tapi hati Kai selalu terasa kosong hampa.

Kai membutuhkan seseorang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

Tapi orang itu tidak ada. Mungkin benar. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menjalankan yang hubungan serius sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau menjelaskan dengan sangat baik. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Peter Pan dan Tinker Bell"

Namja itu masih membaca bukunya.

"Hei, kau pasti sangat pintar dalam bahasa inggris. Kau bisa mengartikan kata-kata dalam buku dengan baik"

"Terima kasih" ujar namja itu dari balik bukunya.

"Jadi, maukah kau mengajariku?"

"EH?!"

Namja itu memekik pelan. Dia meletakkan buku ke atas meja. Dilihatnya Kai dengan tampang kaget.

Kai kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu. Kai memperhatikannya sejenak. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kai bangkit sendiri dari rebahannya dengan gerakan cepat. Kai terperangah.

Kai menatap lekat pada namja tersebut. Kai merasa tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata bulat bagai bulan purnama yang sedang balik menatapnya. Mata itu seolah menghipnotis Kai untuk terus memandang kepadanya.

Mata yang bulat sempurna. Bibir merah delima yang indah. Wajah mungil dengan pipi tembem. Kulit putih yang dilihat saja sudah tau sangat mulus. Lehernya menggoda.

Kai menarik napas tertahan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Seolah baru selesai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang luas. Yang untuk menghentikan tempo kecepatan detak jantungnya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

Oh Tuhan. Suaranya bahkan sangat halus. Kai menggerutu karena baru sekarang dia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Matamu. Matamu sangat indah!"

"Hah?"

Inikah dia? Orang yang baru saja Kai harapkan, sudah di hadapannya?

Jatuh cinta? Itukah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini?

Dirinya belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Terpanah pada seseorang yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bahkan tidak mau berpaling sedikitpun.

Yah, sepertinya memang benar. Kai telah jatuh cinta. Pada pandangan pertama.

...

Uwaaah, aku mau nangis karena baru nyiapin chap ini sekian lama. Sekarang aku dipenuhi bayangan couple Kaisoo.

Dan aku melampiaskannya dengan mengupdate status di akun FB ku. Ternyata ada yang ngelike dan komen karena mereka pengen tahu. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, para readers, aku ingin mengenal kalian. Mari kita bercerita tentang fakta couple favorit kita dan cerita tentang FF yang pernah kita baca. Add FB hana ya "Hana Justhanafiction"

Jawab Review dulu deh

RirinSekarini : iya hehehe tunggu aja yah hunhannya jadian :D

Jessica807 : kyungsoonya udah keluar kan hehehe Chanbaek chapt depan atau chap dua kedepan nya lagi.

Novey : Hahaha. Emang Cuma author dan Tuhan yang tahu hahaha. Dio nggak akan jadi guru disini

Liany : Oke pasti dilanjut. Tunggu aja yah.

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya. Jangan bosan untuk meriew nee :D

Oh ya aku sedang menyiapkan suatu FF oneshoot yang penuh kejutan. Hehehe

Aku selalu teringat pada kata-kata yang pernah kubaca. Kata-kata yang menjadi pendorongku.

"Aku menulis untuk berpikir"

kata-kata ini menjadi semangat buatku :D

*Wish you have a happy live everyday

karena Hana bersyukur bisa ketawa setiap harinya


End file.
